With or without you
by LeahDaniels
Summary: The second year at Camp Rock is suppose to be the best summer ever, entire connect 3 is there this year, but who is this new girl? When an earthquake strikes, will they all come out of it alive, or will they lose someone during the journey?
1. Chapter 1

****

AN: Yes, I know. I should be writing on my Charmed story, but I got a writers block for that story. So, here you go, a camp rock story!:)

**Dont forget to review! then I will update faster:) **

**Enjoy!**

**Mitchie**

"Yes Mom! I'm almost done!" I yelled down the stairs.

"Okay, good honey." I hurried back into my room and laughed as I heard my mom yell at me not to forget my toothbrush.

"No, no, I wont!" I yelled back. I put the phone to my ear and sighed "Sorry, Shane, Mom is going crazy. She is so excited and doesn't want anything to go wrong this year." I laid down on my bed again.

"Well, she is not the only one." Shane said and I could hear that he had a smile on his lips: just like I had. "This summer is going to be great. Just you, me, and your moms great cooking."

"yeah, just you and me... _and_ Caitlyn,... _and_ Nate,... _and_ Jason."

Shane laughed at that "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that little detail."

"I really miss you, you know that?" I smiled, I couldn't wait to see him again.

"well, I miss you too. All the time."

"Good."

I heard someone talk in the background, and Shane talking to the person, it sounded a lot like Jason to me. "No, I'm talking... You can say hi later... what? oh, fine!"

"Mitchie, Jason wants to say hi." Shane told me in an annoyed voice.

I laughed, "Okay, put him on."

"HI MITCHIE!" He said so loud that I had to move the phone away from my ear.

"Hey Jason, what's up!?" I laughed.

"Guess what!? Guess what!?"

"What! What! What!"

"I'm gonna make a bird house! I have to do it myself this year, because Shane here was way to busy finding you last summer. Which I think was really weird, because you were there all the time, sometimes he can be really stupid, and he is the one calling _me_ stupid. you kno..."

"That's great Jason!" I interrupted his rambling. I don't know how long he would go on if I didn't.

"I know! Its going to be the best summer ever!" He exclaimed.

"I know!" I said just as happy, he was a happy pill, that guy.

"Oh, Shane is giving me a really dirty look and stretching for the phone." I could hear Jason jumping and running around with the phone, then I heard a crash and then silence.

"Oooww, Jason!!"

"Are you guys okay?" I asked worriedly, after all, they were running in a moving bus, who knew what could happen.

I listened and got more worried for every second that passes by, after a while I heard someone pick up the phone.

"Are you okay?" I repeated, "what happened?"

Shane was the one to answer. "Oh, its okay. It was just Jason, he wasn't looking where he was going so he ran into Nate. They will be okay,... as soon as they get up from the floor."

I giggled, that would be fun to see. "You sure they are okay?"

"Yeah, promise."

"Good."

"Mitchie! Dinner's ready!" I heard Mom yell, I sighed.

"Oh, shoot. I have to go, Dinner's ready. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay, bye."

"Lov..." I stopped in mid sentence. Shit! "I mean: later!"

"Bye."

I quickly shut my phone and took a big breath. I can not believe I almost slipped the L-word. But no harm, no foul. Phew!

But it will all turn out okay, I just know it. When we come to camp there will be no interruptions, no tests for me to study for, no signings for him to attend, no Tessdrama and no conserts. Just Shan and I... and Caitlyn, Nate and Jason.

This would be the best summer ever!

****

Shane

I was a bit confused when I shut off my phone. But somehow I felt something warm fill me, had someone turned off the air-conditioner?

"Why is you blushing?" Jason asked in a bright tone, and a smile to match.

"Jason, its 'are', not 'is'." Nate added as he got off the floor. he held his wrist in a weird way.

"Oh, don't be such a know it all." I scolded, after all, Jason may not be the smartest person alive, but he had the biggest heart.

"sorry." Nate said and blushed. "I'm just tired, you know."

"Yeah, well a three month tour can be tiring. Now we are just going to teach, relax and have fun, right?"

"Yeah." He said and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"You know what?" Jason said out of the blue. "Nate, I think you need a hug." He said and pulled him into a hug. Then he pulled Shane into the hug too, "Group hug!"

"No, Jason. I don't need a hug! oh fine." he gave in.

"You know what else?" Jason said, sounding very thoughtful. "I think this is going to be the best summer ever!"

I laughed. Yes:

This really would be the best summer ever!

****

Jason

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" I asked excitedly, I couldn't wait to get there.

"No, Jase. its just as long as it was when you asked last time,... minus 6 minutes." Nate said.

"Aww, man! I just want to be there already."

"Yeah, well, just hold on dude." Nate said, and I saw that he was trying to smile through his façade.

"Wait, a minute, did you say six minutes?" I asked again.

"Have you gone deaf now too?"

"No." I mumbled, "If you are so tired, why don't you just go to bed. I am sick and tired of Rude Nate. I miss the real Nate!"

Nate sighed. "You are right. I am sorry. I'll try to get some sleep." he said and got up.

once again he was fiddling with his wrist. "you okay?" I asked, he had been acting weird all day.

"Yeah, I'm fine. it just my arm, it hurts. I think its from when _someone_ knocked me down!"

"Sorry." I apologized, I felt really bad about what happened.

"its okay." he said and high fived me as usual when he started to walk out. "OOWW, Son of a-"

"-Peeep!" I interrupted. "Are you really sure that you are okay?" I asked as he grabbed his wrist.

"I don't know, I don't think so." Nate mumbled as he looked at his arm.

"Maybe we should stop and go to the hospital."

"No, I don't want us to be late for Camp. I'm fine." he said hastily.

"but you just said you weren't fine. what's going on?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Okay, I'm getting Shane!" I said and walked out of the door and onto the other part of the bus.

****

Nate

"Wait,... no." I sighed as he walked away.

I knew something was wrong with my hand, I felt it the second we fell, the second I heard my hand crack under me, but I didn't tell anyone. I didn't know how serious it was, and maybe I didn't even want to find out. it hurt to play guitar, I tried before, but couldn't stand the pain.

My hand was throbbing and I had to hold it for support, but I had to prove to myself that nothing was wrong. So I walked over to my guitar and started playing 'play my music'. I only made it to the chorus until I had to stop and curse under my breath.

What's going on with me!?

I rested my head against the guitar and was swearing under my breath when Jason and Shane walked in. "We told the driver to stop, we are taking you to the hospital." Shane said.

"What!? No, I'm okay! I don't need to go to the hospital." I protested.

"Yes you do! you have to see a doctor, look at you! you look horrible!"

I glared at him, "Thanks, you too!"

"Don't be such a baby, we are almost there, so stop whining and get dressed."

I knew I wouldn't win this conversation, so I sighed and gave up. "Fine."

--

A young nurse came into the waiting room, "Nate Jones?" She called out.

"Yeah, that's me." I said and got up, I followed her into a white room with a small bed. Shane and Jason were in the waiting room, waiting for me. It felt good to know they were there for me, even though they dragged me here in the first place.

I looked around the room, and it looked just like any other hospital room, (but this looked more like an office), the examination bench, that I was at the moment sitting on, the weird posters of the human body and what not.

"Hello, Mr. Jones. I am doctor Culls. How can I help you?" A dark haired doctor said.

"Hi, well, ehh, my wrist hurts, my friend and I banged together and we fell." I stuttered.

"Hmm, Okay, lets see what we got here." He said and came over to me, "Is it the right or left?"

"Eum, left." he started with touching my arm up and down, from elbow to fingertips. I tried not to wince in pain, but apparently he saw through me.

"does this hurt?" he asked, and touched some more.

"Mhm,... I mean yes."

"Hmm, okay." Doctor Culls made some notes on the chart and looked deep in thoughts.

"Okay, I am positive that you have fracture here" He touched a part of my arm, a bit over the wrist, I bit my lip, not to scream "The bones are in order, so you are lucky. we don't have to operate you to put them back in place again."

I didn't say anything, I just sighed.

He wrapped up my arm in a cast, and put blue gauze around it, then he said the worst thing ever.

When he said it, I felt my heart sink. "Now, be careful in using the arm, that will only slow down the healing process. So don't play guitar for a couple of weeks"

I walked out into the waiting room, where Shane and Jason were, apparently asleep. Shane rested his head against Jason's shoulder. They looked cute.

"hi guys."

"Hey, how did it go?" Jason asked in a tired voice.

I held up my left arm, "I have a feeling this is going to be the worst summer ever."

****

Caitlyn

I had everything worked out: my suitcase was already packed, I had loaded my ipod with tons of new songs, and I just sat and waited.

A car honked outside; That was my cue.

I ran downstairs and hugged mom and dad quickly. "Bye, love you."

"You sure you don't want us to drive you?" my mom asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, don't worry. Have a great summer."

I grabbed my laptop and my bag. I got it all out and the cab driver helped me to get my heavy bag into the trunk.

I sat in the passenger seat and the cab driver smiled at me, "So, where are we going?"

"The airport."

"Okay, great. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to camp, its pretty far so I have to leave today, but it doesn't start until tomorrow."

"Oh, that sounds fun."

"Yeah."

I smiled, This was going to be the best summer ever.

****

Ellie

I pressed my books against my chest as I walked towards the door. Everyone was staring at me. I kept my eyes down, I had learned the hard way that keeping your head high doesn't work. But I don't care, Because I am getting out of here, forever. finally.

The school bell rang and I could feel relief wash over me, finally I was free. A smile painted my face, finally I could go back to being just me, the real me. Not the sad me, but the happy me.

This was going to be the best summer ever.

I walked up the driveway, and threw my bag on the floor when I got in. "Hey, mom?" I called out.

"In here, honey!" She called back, I guessed from the kitchen.

when I walked in she was in the middle of packing the last frying pans into a box. "How was last day of school?"

"Nothing more than expected." I noticed my suitcase on the floor, I hadn't put it there. "What's up with the bag?"

"Oh, I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what?" I asked casually.

"You are going away for the summer. So you don't have to spend it carrying boxes."

"Okay, to Grandma and Grandpa?" This I had expected, and I didn't really mind about going there.

"No, you are going to a camp."

"What!? I don't want to go to a camp."

"Well, I called the director, and he is cool with the last minute apply. So you are going there tomorrow."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"But mom, I don't want to spend my summer at some camp. You just want to get rid of me!"

"Do not use that tone with me, Eleanor!" Uh oh, she used my full name, she was getting mad. "This will be good for you. I think you will like this one."

"Yeah, right." I saw a brochure on the counter, and was horrified at what I saw. "Camp Rock!? Are you sending me to a musical camp!?"

I didn't wait for an answer, my guitar that I had hid in the attic two years earlier, that was now by the door, answered for her. "I cant believe this, I don't sing anymore, and you know that!"

"Yes you do, don't think I haven't heard you in your room and the shower."

"But-"

"No, no buts. Here is your bag, go get ready."

"Fine!"

"Remember to pack something nice!"

"Mom, its camp, remember? Not a fashion show. My usual will do!" I yelled down the stairs.

''''

I threw the last things and clothes into my suitcase, I didn't even care to fold them, there was no use. Stupid mom, why did she have to send me away like that! I looked around my room, that was practically just a room filled with boxes.

All my posters were gone, all my plants and paintings, all my clothes, all my things. Everything that was me, were gone.

I didn't think it would be this hard to move, but when I thought about the fact that I would never come back here again, my throat started to choke up. If these two last years wouldn't have happened, I probably would have cried my eyes out, but now I didn't. I gave this place a single tear, and that was it.

So, now I was going away to some place, where I had to do the thing I feared the most.

This was going to be the worst summer ever.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was the first chapter! Kind of long, but whatever:) Hope you like it, and I promise more drama in the next chapters. Please review so I know if someone is reading. it doesnt matter how long the review is, I like all reviews:)**

**So, to make it easy for you, here are some questions I would love for you to answer:**

**what do you think of the chapter and story in general?**

**what do you think of Ellie?**

**Do you have any ideas or suggestions for the the story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter for today! Wow, you should be impressed;) Thank you so much for the reviews I've gotten so far, keep reviewing and telling me what you think. I really want/need ideas for upcoming chapters, so feel free to tell me what you wanna see!:D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Caitlyn**

As I walked out of the yellow bus, I took a big breath. A breath of fresh air. It felt like it was forever since I was here last time, but still it felt like it was yesterday I got here for the first time.

I felt a smile play on my lips, and even if I tried, I don't think I would be able to stop. I was finally here, now: where is Mitchie? I looked around but I couldn't see the catering van anywhere.

I got my bag from under the bus and started to pull away with it, that's when I saw Tess talking in her pink phone, in all her bling- bling-glory. Apparently nothing had changed since last year. I sighed and tried to quickly turn around before she saw me. too late.

"Caitlyn! Hi!" She called and hung up her phone. "How are you? How have your year been?" She asked as she hugged me.

"Eh, good on both questions. and what about you, went to therapy?" I smirked.

"No, no. aren't you funny!" she laughed. "Anyways, I have to go. see you later!" okay, maybe some things had changed.

She walked away to her limo, snapped her fingers and a suited driver picked up two of her six bags. She started walking away towards her cabin and the man followed her.

Okay, _everything_ hadn't changed.

wow, that was one weird Tess. Maybe she got her brain cleaned. Oh, who am I kidding, she doesn't even have a brain!

I laughed at my joke, then looked around again to see if Mitche was here yet. nope. But I saw a new limo stopping and the famous connect 3 getting out. I grabbed my suitcase and lap top-bag and walked over there.

"Hi guys!" I called.

**Shane**

We climbed out of the car and this year I was actually really happy to be here. I saw Caitlyn walking toward us with a suitcase that was to big for her to handle. After some struggle she got over to us.

"Hey, Caitlyn." I hugged her, "How are you?"

"I'm great, I cant believe I am finally here! But it would be so much easier if I didn't have this big bag. but what am I gonna do about it, a girl's gotta have her stuff." She rambled, then laughed.

I laughed, she obviously hadn't changed, she was still a bit wonky.

"Ha! You should see Shane's bags, they are bigger than yours, _and_ he has like four of them." Jason said out of the blue.

Caitlyn started to giggle and Nate hid his with a cough- fit.

"Thanks a lot for telling on me, Jason!" I exclaimed, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, at least you don't top Tess, she has six bags." Caitlyn giggled. "And also, she seems to be nice now. weird huh?"

I looked around and saw Connie's van pull in, and I smiled. "I'll be right back." I said as I started to run towards it.

The car was still slowly moving when she saw me. Our eyes met and her face shined up into a smile. She opened the door and ran out, towards me.

When we met she jumped and hugged me. "I've missed you so much." I whispered into her hair.

"I've missed you too." She mumbled. these last three months had gone by so slowly.

we let go of each other, even though I would want to hold her forever if I could. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, considering her mom was right next to us in the van, I didn't want to start a make-out-session.

well, I wanted to, but that wouldn't be very appropriate. I would have to save it until later.

**Jason**

I smiled as we looked at Mitchie and Shane. I wished I had that, I just hadn't found the girl yet. I could wish, right?

So, now we, Nate and I, were stuck here with this girl we didn't know, and an awkward silence.

She looked at us, and smiled. "So, hey, I'm Caitlyn Gellar. Nice to meet you." she said and stretched forward her hand.

Nate shook it first, "Hi, I'm Nate."

"Nice to meet you too Caitlyn, I'm Jason." I said, and shook her hand. When I touched her hand, I felt something weird and unfamiliar go through me, so I quickly let go of her hand, shocked.

"Well, anyways. I think 'Ill go and say hi to Mitchie, I'll see you later." She said and started to pull her bag with her. "Oh, stupid shit!" She said as the bag's wheel got stuck in the ground.

"You need some help with that?" I asked.

"Eum, okay, yeah, I'd love some." She stuttered, I could see that she was blushing, but I didn't understand why, getting stuck wasn't anything to be ashamed of. "Thank you" She said.

I easily fixed her bag and started to pull it over to Mitchie and Shane. Caitlyn walked next to me, and as soon as we got in a hearing range of them, she screamed and ran over to her.

"Mitchie!"

"Caitlyn!"

**Mitchie**

I hugged Caitlyn tightly, god, I had missed her!

"How are you?"

"I'm great! How are you?" I answered.

"I'm great too."

Then I hugged Jason, "Hi, crashy." I smiled. "you okay?"

"Crashy?" He asked, looking very confused. "My name is Jason."

"I know, I was referring to yesterday, on the phone, and you crashed into Nate. Crash- Crashy, get it?" I explained.

"Oh, now I get it. and I'm good." He smiled,

"Glad to hear." I looked him up and down, then smirked. "Nice bag, pink is so your color."

"Its not mine, its Caitlyn's." He laughed.

"Here comes Nate, don't say a crash-joke to him! trust me, he wont appreciate it." Shane said quickly before I had time to answer.

"Hi Nate. How are you?" I asked as I hugged him.

"I'm okay. and you?"

"I'm great." I smiled and looked him up and down too. "Oh my god! What happened to your arm!? is it bookend?" I gasped.

"Ask Jason. and yes, it is." He said and I quickly caught on.

"No! Shane! you said they were okay!"

"I thought they were, but Mr. Nate here decided to lie an entire day before he told us something was wrong! Isn't he stupid!?"

"Hey!" Nate exclaimed.

"So, what are you going to do about this teaching thing now? You were in charge of guitar lessons, right?"

"Yeah, I don't know. We'll have to talk to brown about that later."

Caitlyn interrupted us, "eh, you guys. You know I said that Tess apparently had become nice. I think I have found her replacement." she pointed at a girl with blonde hair that reached a to about half of her back.

**Ellie**

I looked around and realized that this was the place I would spend my summer. I got terrified.

There were so much music here, people singing, dancing, playing different instruments. And then there was me, standing here all alone. I looked around, everyone were hugging their friends.

I sighed, this sucked. How could my mom do this to me!? She knew I didn't want to sing anymore. But the sad thing was that if this was two years ago, I would really want to be here, and a small part of me still felt that way.

I picked up my guitar and looked at it. I had missed it, and it had once been my best friend. now I don't even think I remember how to play it.

I had to go and talk to this Brown guy, because of the late apply, we would have to decide what lessons I would have. Yuck.

I looked up, and got thrown out of my thoughts when I saw a group of five people staring at me. they were all cuddled together and talking. I noticed that one guy had a pink suitcase, it looked funny.

I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and walked over to, what after directions, the right cabin. I knocked on the door and walked in. "Hello? I am Ellie Taylor and am suppose to talk to you about my schedule." I told the blonde man that was sitting at a desk.

"Oh, hello, love. Sit down and we'll talk." He said in a strong British accent.

"Okay."

"So, since you applied on such late notice there are not many classes open. but I made a schedule of what might fit you. Your mom told me you sing and play guitar, but unfortunately there was only spots left in beginners guitar class. So I hope that is okay for you."

"Yeah, I haven't played in a while so it would be good to start with basics again. and about the singing, I really don-" I stopped when I heard music outside.

"Oh, you better hurry, doll. The jam is starting." Brown said and handed me my schedule. great.

I walked out of the cabin and breathed in the fresh air. As long as I didn't have to sing, maybe this would be okay after all.

I hurried into the crowd of people, and a red head came up on the stage. "Hi, everyone, I'm Dee La Duke."

"Hi Dee!" Everyone coursed together.

"Here at Camp Rock we sing," Shit! "so lets hear that again."

"Hi Dee!" Everyone sang, well everyone except me, I just stood there quiet.

"Better. A bit pitchy in places, but we will fix that until final jam."

I saw the group that had stared at me before, in the corner of my eye. But this time they were just four.

I started to freak. What if they had found out! No, they couldn't possibly have. I thought it was very uncomfortable with them looking at me, so I started to walk away, just when I turned around I walked into a guy and we banged our heads together. I fell on my butt, of course. This just couldn't get any worse.

"Oww! Are you okay?" I asked as I rubbed my head with my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you?" I heard that it was a boy I had ran into, great! I saw a hand in front of me, so I took it and it helped me back up on my feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I looked into a pair of chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, ir wasn't your fault…. Wait a sec, its you!" He said, sounding shocked.

"No kidding? I'm me? I had no idea." I smirked.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, its just that I thought... Oh never mind. Hi, I'm Nate."

"Hey, I'm Ellie. Nice to meet you" I shook his hand. It was only then I saw that it was the guy from Connect 3 I was talking to. cool!

"So, I'll see you around."

"Ehh, okay." I said, kind of confused, as he walked away. How did he get here?

**Nate**

We sat at a table in mess hall and ate dinner, we were into a conversation about if this Ellie girl was a new Tess or not. I voted for not, but apparently they didn't listen to me.

"I mean, just look at her, the entire her is screaming bitch." Caitlyn said.

"I don't know, look, here she comes." Mitchie said as Ellie walked into the dining hall. Connie gave her a plate, and smiled. "Thank you." I could hear Ellie say.

But to our surprise she didn't go and sit down right away, She stood there and talked to Connie for little a while. Connie laughed at something Ellie said and _then_, she sat down alone at a table.

"Okay,... She just talked to my mom, and most kids here are 'scared' of talking to the cook, because of trashing their reputation." Mitchie said.

"I think I know what you mean." Caitlyn answered. "Maybe we should give her a break."

"Okay, good. Because you two are sharing a cabin with her." I said, Brown had told me earlier when I went to see him.

"WHAT!" Both girl almost screamed.

**Ellie**

I looked at my papers as I walked from the opening jam, and saw that I was suppose to be in 'Cabin Tune'. It took me a while to find it, but finally I got the right one. Although I wished I hadn't.

When I walked in I saw that the two girls that had spent the entire day looking and talking about me, yeah, don't think I didn't notice. They were sitting in one of the beds in their pajamas and painting each others toenails.

"Eh, Hey." I said shyly.

"Hey." Both said as they looked up from their feet. "I'm Caitlyn, and this is Mitchie." The dark blonde said and pointed at her friend.

"Hi, I'm Ellie. So, which bed is mine?" I asked.

"That one, closest to the window, is that okay?" Mitche pointed.

"Yeah, sure." I took out my sweatpants and top (equals my pajamas) and I pushed the bag under my bed. I could unpack later.

I changed in the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom. "Hey, Ellie, you aren't bitchy, right?" Caitlyn asked.

I laughed, "What kind of question is that?"

"Well you know, I'm just wondering because blondes have a past here as bitchy, and we want to make sure you are cool."

"Oh, now I get it, see I am blonde, so I didn't get it at first, because we blondes are really stupid and spend all our days shopping for mirrors."

"Haha, yeah right, I know that isn't true." Caitlyn said,

"Then why did you ask?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want things to be the same as last year. I know you aren't bitchy." She apologized.

"Its okay. I was just trying to make you understand how silly you sounded." I giggled. "And by the way, it's the inside that counts"

"I know. Can we just start over?"

"Sure." I sat down on the bed next to them. "So, tell me about last years blonde. What was up with her?" I smiled and both Mitchie and Caitlyn grinned and started telling the story. filling in each others words and changed stuff that wasn't entirely true.

**Fifteen minutes later...**

"So, she actually hid her bracelet to get you caught?" I asked and gaped.

"Yes! Its crazy! but it all turned out okay in the end, thankfully." Mitchie smiled.

"Cool!" I answered. Then I got up and laid down in my bed. I was so tired, it would be good to get some sleep.

we may not have started off at the best, but there is always time for second chanses. and as it turned out, they actually were nice! I smiled at how fun we would have this summer.

"Goodnight." Caitlyn said.

"Goodnight" both of us answered.

"Oh, I cant wait until tomorrow! We have singing class first thing, and it is going to be so much fun!" Mitchie exclaimed.

My heart sank as I remembered what I had been trying to block out the entire day. singing. I felt like screaming, but instead I just felt silent tears soak my cheeks.

* * *

**AN: There you go! Hope you like it. It was kind of a useless chapter, but I didn't want it to be "Hi, I'm Ellie.", "Hi, I'm Mitchie and this is Caitlyn, lets be best friends!", so this was needed. I promise: More Connect 3, Smitchie, and other stuff in the next chapter:)**

**Don't forget to review, and give me ideas if you have any!:) Oh! also, do you want Tess to stay nice or become bitchy again, either way she wont be a big part of this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

********

AN: Hi! Aren't I awesome! I am on a fricking roll! I don't think I have updated this much is so few days ever before! Thank you so much for the reviews and faves and alerts, you all are awesome! Keep reviewing! :D

Yes! I promise, the earthquake will come soon enough, but we have to get to know the characters before so you cry if someone would die (insert dun dun dun here), so bear with me, okay?:)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mitchie**

I got out of my bed and looked out of the window, the sun had just rose and shimmered against the lake. It was warm and it looked like it was going to be a great day. I smiled at what I saw. finally. "Caitlyn, Ellie, come on guys, get up! It's first day of classes!" Caitlyn grumbled and stumbled out of bed.

But the girl closest to the window did not wake up. "Hey, Ellie, come on, we are going to be late." I laughed.

"Go away." She mumbled.

"No, we all have classes to attend to and yours starts in thirty." Caitlyn filled in.

There was no answer what so ever, so Caitlyn and I looked at each other and smirked. "Don't make us do this, Ellie." We said as we counted to three and snatched away her cover.

"Hey! Fine, I'm up, I'm up!" She said as she was startled awake. She looked nothing like the girl we had seen yesterday. Her hair was all over the place and it was actually a bit curly and her eyes were barely opened.

"Wow, mornings really bring out your best side." I laughed, when she rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a thump.

"Oh, you shut up." She rubbed her eyes, grabbed her glasses of her bedside table and got her brush. "Stupid hair! Hey, have anyone seen my contacts, I don't remember where I put the case yesterday."

Caitlyn and I giggled, mornings apparently showed us a whole different Ellie.

"Come on, lest get dressed and we'll hurry to breakfast."

"Okay, fine." She smiled, wow, an actual smile from the sleepy head.

****

Shane

"Shaaane?" I heard Jason's happy voice in my ear.

"I'm sleeping, go wake Nate or something."

"But Shaaane!?"

"Whaaat!?" I mumbled,

"I need your help."

"mhm, with?" I asked.

"I cant wake up Nate."

"Throw some water on him. that'll wake him up." I mumbled again.

"So, you think that's a good way to make someone up?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Good!" He said as I felt something ice cold and wet hit my face. flashback from last year!

"Hey! What are you doing!?" I yelled as I opened my eyes. There was a fully dressed Jason with a big smile on his face, and next to him was Nate, also fully dressed in jeans and t-shirt, laughing like crazy.

"Glad you're up, we've been trying to wake you for an hour." Nate laughed.

"Oh, man! You guys tricked me! Nate wasn't asleep at all!" I yelled.

"Nope, and you call _me_ the stupid one. jish!" Jason smiled, "Come on, its time for breakfast."

"Fine!" I said as I rolled out of bed.

****

Caitlyn

We sat at out usual table, all dressed, combed and make-up:ed, and ate breakfast when the guys came in through the door. Shane looked more tired than ever, but that was nothing new.

"Hi guys." Mitchie said after they sat down and Shane gave her a quick kiss. "This is Ellie, our new cabin-mate."

"Hey Ellie, I'm Shane," he said and shook her hand, "this is Jason" He shook her hand too "and this is Nate."

"actually, we have already met." Nate said to Shane, then gave Ellie a smile.

"You have?" We all asked in surprise,

"Yeah."

"I wasn't looking where I was going yesterday, so I kind of ran into him." Ellie said and her cheeks flushing.

"Hey, I did that too!" Jason said out of the blue and we all laughed. He looked into my eyes and I had to look away from those sweet pools of chocolate after a while, so I wouldn't drown.

Gosh, I was being silly, we just met for crying out loud!

"So, what do you have now?" Nate asked.

"I have producing class, and Mitchie and Ellie have Guitar." I answered.

"You play guitar?" Nate asked Ellie.

"Eh, yeah,... I mean no,... or I don't know."

"Eh, what?" We all asked, I didn't get a lot out of that.

She sighed, "I mean, I haven't played for a while, so I am taking the class for beginners, so I learn the basics again."

"Oh, Then you are with Nate! and you are with me Mitchie!" Jason exclaimed.

Nate had decided with Brown that he could handle the beginners guitar class, in spite of his wrist, considering there would be very slow and he wouldn't do many accords. He got the okay from his doctor if he took it very careful. Jason would take care of Nate's advanced class instead.

"Cool." Mitchie said, and Ellie just blushed,… again.

****

Nate

Ellie and I were walking towards the cabin where we would have class, I had my guitar in my right hand, I would offer to carry hers too, if I could. Gosh, this cast thing sucked, my arm hurt all the time! but I didn't tell anyone, because if I had to choose beginners guitar class or not play at all, the answer was easy.

"Sooo," She broke the awkward silence. "What's it like being a famous pop star? isn't the girls driving you crazy? I wouldn't be able to have screaming fans around me all the time. also, I would make tons of headlines about being drunk and falling all the time."

I looked at her in surprise, she didn't look like a girl that would drink and get wasted. She looked so innocent. She must have caught my thoughts by the silence.

"oh no, I mean, I'm clumsy, that's why I fall, not because I get drunk. It came out a bit wrong. But the media always twist everything around." she laughed.

Ohh! Now I get it, now it made a bit more sense why she bumped into me. I laughed, "Yeah, they actually always do twist things. And about the fans, well, I mean I am glad that we have them, but sometimes it would be nice to be able to have a normal life."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, but here it's different, first of all, there isn't that many screaming girls around here. And I actually slept through the entire night for the first time in three months."

"You haven't slept an entire night in three months!?" She gaped. "Wow, I get grumpy after one nights lack of sleep!"

I laughed. That's what I like about her, she didn't hide her flaws around me and tried to be perfect, she didn't seem to be scared of being herself in front of me.

We arrived at the big cabin and she took the only seat that was left: in the front row.

I sat down in the front of everybody. It was both girls and boys there, and almost every girl were putting on makeup and batting their eyelashes at me.

"Okay, so hi everybody. I am Nate and I am going to teach in this class instead of Jason. We will start with the basics, so how about you start with playing D, G, A, D and then..."

When the lesson was done, I was exhausted. I had been flying around that class room like a ball, and helping people with the accords. Some people didn't even know how to hold a guitar. I mean, come on!

Well, if its beginners class, you get beginners. Although the one I wanted to talk to the most, to my disappointment, didn't need any help.

****

Mitchie

__

Earlier that morning in the mess hall...

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

"Ill see you after hip hop, okay?" I said and smiled, I caressed his soft hand with my thumb.

"Sure, save me a seat at lunch."

"Absolutely."

He pulled me with him out of the door and around the corner. He did what I had waited three months for, he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me passionately, I kissed him back and pulled my hands into his hair.

He moved his hands up and down my waist and I smiled. "we,...are,... going,...to,... be,...late" I said between the kisses.

"I don't care. I've misses you so much."

"I've missed you too."

"We really have to go, we cant be late the first day."

"Fine. bye" He said as we hurried away.

"Bye, lov-" shit! Not again! "I mean: later!"

"Bye."

__

Just before lunch in the kitchen...

"This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I am…" I sang as I put ingredients into the bowl. "Gonna let the light shi-"

"Hey."

"Ahh! Oh my god, Shane. You scared me half to death, don't sneak up on people like that!" I said and looked at the mess I had made. I was in the middle of baking cookies for dessert and there was flour all over the floor.

"You have a little something,..." Shane said and pointed to my face, "Well, actually, all over." he laughed. "oh, look what you made me do." I looked at my reflection in one of the pots. Great, now I had flour in my entire face.

"Don't worry, its nothing I haven't seen before."

"What?"

"Mitchie, you think I'm stupid? I know it was you last summer."

"What? You knew?"

"well, when I found out your mom was the cook, it was like adding two plus two, and even Jason would have been able to do that."

"I cant believe you didn't tell me!"

"Oh, I guess I will just have to make it up for you now." He laughed kissed me. "Better?"

I smirked, grabbed a handful of flour and threw it in his face. Now we looked the same. "Much better!" I laughed.

"Oh you didn't!" He said, "I'm so gonna get you!" He smirked and I started to chase me around the kitchen.

I ran and we both laughed, and just the he was about to catch me I slipped on some of the flour that had fallen on the floor. I fell, and he ran into me, which made him fall too.

"I'm sorry." I giggled.

He moved so he was only a few inches away from my face "Yeah. You would think I cared about getting flour in my hair and face, but at this moment, here with you, I couldn't care less."

I looked into his brown eyes and just felt and emotional rush come over me again, "I love you." I blurted out without thinking. Shit! No way to take it back now. What if he doesn't feel the same way and I scare him off! Oh my god! that can't happen! "Oh, no." I mumbled.

He just stared at me, looking surprised. Oh, no, now I've messed everything up, stupid, stupid, stupid Mitchie.

I let go of his hand and got back up on my feet. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

I ran out of the kitchen as fast as I could. Now everything was ruined: Stupid Mitchie!

****

Caitlyn

"Okay, everybody. That's it for today, pack up your stuff and I'll see you later!" Dee said in her usual happy tone.

I smiled, put my laptop back in my orange bag and walked out of the door. "Bye, Dee!"

"Bye, dear."

I walked to the Mess Hall, to check if the rest of our group were there. To my surprise there was only one person at our usual table. I grabbed a plate with food and walked over to him.

"Hey, Jason. What's up?"

"Oh, finally, someone I know!" He said and smiled, "How was Producing class?"

"It was great! we started producing this song and the other losers couldn't even get together a simple little beat! I totally rocked out! isn't that awesome!?" I rambled.

"Wow! That is great! I kicked butt in guitar class too, but I don't think it counts, considering I am the instructor." He said thoughtfully, I laughed, he laughed, we laughed together.

Was there a spark, or just friendship?

****

Mitchie

I walked with Caitlyn and Ellie to singing 101, Ellie looked pale and nervous, but who could blame her, it was the first singing lesson here at camp.

My stomach hurt and I felt bad about what happened earlier today with Shane. I mean I didn't regret saying it, I just regretted the time and place. I always pictured the time I told him I loved him to be perfect and special. Okay, maybe I did regret that I said it, but I don't regret how I feel.

Now I scared him away, I hate my big mouth!

We walked in through the door and sat down in the front seats, and just a few minutes later Brown walked in.

"Hi guys. lest see what I'm working with this year, so who wants to sing first?"

Everyone, including me raised their hands. Everyone except Ellie, she looked down at her feet and tried to hide her face. Obviously she didn't want to sing, but I knew what Brown would do.

"wow, Okay. lets see." Brown said, "Enie, mini, miny, you." and stopped his finger at Ellie, of course.

She looked up and I could see the fear in her face. "Me?"

"Cant argue with finger." Brown smirked.

She turned to me and her eyes were desperate "I can do it." I offered and she smiled at me.

"No, The finger picked her." Brown continued.

She sighed, "Well,... okay."

I patted her on the back as she got up in front of everybody.

She closed her eyes, and we all waited for her to sing. But no sound came.

****

Ellie

My biggest fears came true, of course, that was just my luck. I decided to try to get over my fears and sing. But as I stood there and tried to figure out what song to sing, the images came back.

__

"I'm home! hello? Mom? Mom! what happened!?"

"shh ,its okay, honey. I want you to do something for me,... okay?"

"What?"

"Ellie, are you okay?" I heard Mitchie ask.

__

"I want you to run, as fast as you can... Run out of that door and don't look back... Can you do that for me?"

"No! Mom, I wont leave you! please don't leave me, please don't go! I'll do anything!"

"Ellie? What's going on?" Now it was Caitlyn.

I opened my eyes and everything started spinning. Everyone's eyes were twice as big as they should be, they were all staring at me. I took a step backwards and then turned around. I ran as fast as I could, out of the door, and didn't look back.

* * *

********

AN: Well there you go! hope you like it! Tell me what you think! you got some info on Ellie's past, more in the next chapter!:) I want to get at least 6 reviews before I update next chapter, because I really want to see what you think of my story. I have parts of the next chapter written so maybe I wont wait, (you have to keep checking in to find out). But review anyway! :)

So, how is Shane reacting to Mitches words?

What will happen between Caitlyn and Jason?

And how will Ellie handle her memories?

Find out in the next chapter!;)

Advice, ideas, suggestions, anything really, are as usual much appreciated and welcome! :)


	4. Chapter 4

****

AN: Here you go, another chapter just for you!:) A really long one, too! That deserves a Yay! haha. And yes, like I promised, in this chapter Ellie's secret will be revealed, there is some smitchie, and some Caitlyn/Jason (Is it Jaitlyn?)

Big, big thanks to ersy and kacee, which are the only ones that updated for every chapter!:) also big thanks to westcoastwinter who reviewed for the last two chapters, and to Shizuku Tsukishima749 who reviewed for the first chapter! You guys are really great!

Now, everyone! Review and tell me what you think, I hope you dont think it is too cheesy:)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Caitlyn**

"Ellie! Come back!" we yelled when she ran out.

"What's wrong with her?" Brown asked, sounding very surprised.

"Nothing is wrong with her! Don't say that about her!" I protested.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, why is she upset?"

"Maybe it is because you made her sing when she didn't want to!" I exclaimed, wow, I really had a force in my voice.

"Oh, could anyone go after her and make sure she is okay?" Brown asked the class, but me and Mitchie in particular.

I looked out of the window and smiled. "No, I think she will be all right."

"What!?" Mitchie hissed to me. "How can you say that!? she obviously needs us!"

"Nah, I think she'll be fine." I said with a smile and pointed to the window.

She looked and obviously understood what I meant, she smiled.

"Oh, no, I think she just needs to be alone for a while. Lets continue. Yay!" Mitchie said, _trying_ to sound casual, but not to her success.

"Okay, you sure she will be all right?"

"YES!" We said together.

****

Ellie

I could hear them calling my name, but I didn't care. I just kept on running as fast as I could. I ran until I ran into someone. I could see through my tears that it was Nate.

"Oh, hey Ellie, what's up? this is becoming a habit for us." he laughed, then his smile faded when he looked into my eyes. "Hey? are you okay? what happened to you?" He asked worriedly.

I couldn't say anything, I choked, so I just ran away. I ran until I came to a dock secluded by some trees. They wouldn't see me here. Here I could be alone.

I sat down, pulled up my legs and rested my head against my knees. Memories I had tried to block out for two years all came back to me and it was too much to handle.

__

The pain of his fists I was used to, but this time it was different. The rage in his eyes was something I had never seen before, in any man.

"You shut up you little brat! Do you hear me! I wish I would never have to hear your voice again! You are not worth it, you are just a pile of crap." He yelled and the words stung more than all the fists together.

"No! You wont get away with this!" I yelled, and took a firmer grip of my mothers cold hand.

He walked out of the room and I started my quiet singing again. "Mom, wake up!" I whispered in her ear.

I heard distant sirens, and the footsteps of that man again. In his right hand there was one of our new frying pans, "You called the fucking cops, you idiot!?"

"Yes. What do you think!?"

"Oh, you stupid little..."

The pain and darkness surrounded me.

The flashbacks stopped and I could hear my cries, they weren't just silent sobs anymore, I couldn't breath. I tried to hum the melody I hadn't sung since _it_ happened.

"Hey? are you okay?" I heard a soft voice behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

I didn't answer.

Slowly, I could hear steps coming closer, and someone sitting down next to me. Arms wrapped around me and stroke my back. "Shh, its okay, its okay."

"No."

"What's wrong?" Nate asked. I didn't answer, I couldn't say anything. I just turned my head towards him and cried on his shoulder.

There I sat for forty minutes and just cried. He didn't say anything, he just made circles with his fingers on my back and sometimes he patted my cheek with his soft fingers.

****

Shane

"It's just, I haven't said it to anyone before. I don't know what to do, I don't want to hurt her."

"Dude, you have said it to like a thousand fans, relax." Jason stated.

"Yeah, I know. But that is different. Its not like I am _in love_ with everyone."

"But are you _in love_ with her?" He asked as we walked towards the woodshop cabin.

I sighed, I knew what I had to do, because I saw Mitchie and Caitlyn walking in our direction, with their heads close, I guess they were having some girly conversation. I wondered where Ellie was, and also if they knew where Nate was, I hadn't seen him since breakfast.

Mitchie looked up and when our eyes met, her smile faded. She pulled Caitlyn with her and hurried the other way.

"I'll be right back." I told Jason and ran away. People stared me as I ran after the two girls.

"Mitchie! Wait!" I called.

Both Caitlyn and Mitchie turned around and looked at me. "What do you want, Shane?" Mitchie asked.

I could see in her eyes and hear in he voice that she was hurt. "Can I talk to your for a sec... In private?"

"Oh, I get it." Caitlyn said with a fake offended voice. "I'll go and see if Jason is up to any fun." She smiled and skipped off.

"I need to talk to you."

"You said that already, so, I'm here, what do you want?"

I looked around. "Not here, come on." I said and pulled her with me to right outside the kitchen. She was standing against the wall, just like before. The same spot we had been earlier today, the place she said the L-word.

"Why are we here?" Mitchie asked. "Please, Shane."

"Do you know where we are?" I didn't wait for her to answer. "We are exactly 3 hours 53 minutes and 12 seconds in the past. There was something I was suppose to say, but I didn't. So I have to do this right."

"What? What are you talking about" She asked, now sad tears were starting to glister in her eyes.

"Do you remember what you said?"

She looked down. "Yes."

"Okay, good..." I smiled, "I love you too."

She looked up and her face shone up, "What? Really? You do?"

"Yes, yes and yes." I said and softly kissed her.

"But why didn't you,... say,... earlier?" She stuttered, sounding sad.

"Its just that I,... I never said it to anyone before, and really meant it. So I was scared." I admitted.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter." She smiled, "So, now when we are in the past and all, how do we get back to the present time?"

I laughed, "First, we need a kiss, then there is the magical words."

"Oh, well, I'll do anything to get out of the past." She smiled and kissed me on the lips, "I love you."

"Wow, you knew the magical words! lets go to the future,... Oh, I almost forgot: I love you more!"

"No, I love you more."

"No, I love you more." I smiled.

"That's what you think."

****

Ellie

My next class had already started, and probably so had Nate's, but he didn't say anything. After thirty more minutes of crying, I felt the tears stopped to flow uncontrollably.

I saw that I had gotten mascara on his white t-shirt, but I didn't care about how horrible I must look. "I'm sorry." I whispered,

"Its okay, it doesn't matter." He whispered back, still he didn't let go of me, and I didn't let go of him either.

"Thank you."

He didn't answer. We just sat there is silence for a while, until he broke the silence.

"What happened to you? I guess there must be something bigger than not wanting to sing in class."

"Yeah." I mumbled, "There is something. but I'm okay."

"You don't have to tell me. Its okay if you don't. But you obviously are not okay."

"No, I'm not." I sobbed.

"Why don't you sing anymore?" He asked, maybe he understood.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked, now I looked into his eyes.

He nodded. I knew I had to do it. I had to say the words that had never left my mouth, but had been in my head for 773 days.

****

Caitlyn

I walked in through the doors where I had seen Jason walk in. It was a cabin filled with tools and planks. I wondered what he was doing here, but after all, he was a bit wonky, so I wasn't surprised.

He saw me and waved, I smiled and walked over to him. "Hey Jason. What are you doing?" I asked and picked up a piece of wood.

"Oh, Nothing, just making a birdhouse?"

"A birdhouse?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Shane was too busy to make me one last year, so I'm making one myself. Although, I think he was just to lazy to do one because you kn-"

"That's great, Jason!" I interrupted. This guy really talked _a lot_.

"Yeah, I know! And its really fun too!"

"Cool, you need any help?" I asked. If I was going to be honest, I had no idea what to do, but I wanted to stay.

"Eum, okay, sure. Could you grab me that saw over there?" He asked and pointed at something behind me. I knew what a saw was, phew. I grabbed it and gave it to him.

"Thanks." He started measuring with a tape measure. Wow, I knew more about this stuff than I thought. Tape measure, saw, I even knew what a hammer was!

"So what are you doing at the camp fire jam?" Jason asked out of the blue. I froze.

"What? When is it?" I asked, horrified that it would be tomorrow or something.

"Its in a week, on friday. Are you going to sing?"

Phew, again. "Oh, how fun! No, I'm not really a singer, I think I will just produce a song and let Mitchie sing it."

"Oh, Okay. What about Ellie? She wont be singing, will she?"

"No, I don't think so. How did you know that she didn't want to sing? I just found out this morning." I asked. I Was very surprised that he would know something like that. He was having guitar class when it happened, so he couldn't know. Maybe the rumors spread fast around here.

"I saw it in her face and eyes. Every time someone talks about singing or music, her eyes lose their shine and she looks down."

I just gaped, how did he notice that? Maybe he wasn't as stupid as everyone said he was.

"Wow. That is very sweet of you. I mean, to notice something like that. everyone wouldn't be able to do that."

"I think they would. You just have to pay attention." He smiled.

I walked a bit closer to him and smiled. "so, this was fun. I would be glad to help you with the bird house again, another time, if you like."

"Yeah, sure. Its a lot funnier to have someone to talk to."

"Yeah. So, bye." I started to walk out if the door.

"Hey, Caitlyn?" he called out.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"Do you wanna go and see if Connie has something of her delicious cookies left in the kitchen? They were just so yum!" Yeah, Same old Jason was still here.

I smiled. "I'd love to. Lets go."

Yep. Same old, sweet, Jason is still here.

****

Ellie

I sighed and started telling my story "I used to sing before, it was my life, my everything, but then I just couldn't continue. It all started two years ago right after my parents' divorce. My dad had been hitting me and my mom for a long time and finally she divorced him. I thought it all would get better when he was out of our lives, but it didn't. Because one day when I got home from school I found my mom on the living room floor. There was blood everywhere and she had a big wound in her stomach."

Nate looked into my eyes, and I sighed. This was harder than I thought.

"Its okay." He assured me, he wouldn't get scared away of what I said.

I made a sob, closed my eyes and continued. "My dad was there, and he had threatened her, that if she didn't take him back he would kill her. She didn't give in,... so... so, he stabbed her. I sat next to her, holding her hand and he just walked around us, laughing. I sang in her ear, because I thought she might hear me."

I sighed again. It was more difficult to talk now. I felt my throat choking up.

"She always said that when I sang, she felt alive: so I sang and cried and begged her to stay with me. But she didn't, she was unconscious for fifteen minutes before he left the room, to get something to drink, and I could call for help. He came back and I kept singing in my moms ear, hoping, wishing that she still could hear me and her cold hand was lying."

His eyes widened and looked at me in shock, but he didn't say anything. He just listened. Now my tears started to fall again.

"What he said to me was horrible, I still remember every single word of it. It left me more of a physical scar, than the ones you could see on the outside. When he heard the sirens far away, he lost his temper and hit me in the back of my head with a frying pan. I don't remember anything else, I blacked out right away."

I tried to dry my tears, but more kept coming, I couldn't stop it, I just had to let everything out. Nate put his hand on mine, it gave me strength to continue.

"I woke up a day later in the hospital. My mom was just a few moments away from dying, but they managed to get her back to life, they said it was a miracle. The hit to my head reached my vision nerves, so I almost lost my eyesight, but I got away with a bad vision, a pair of glasses and some contact lenses."

Now he looked into my eyes in a different way, like he was looking for the little, almost invisible line just outside my iris. He must have found it, because he went back at looking in my eyes, like he did earlier.

"I from that day, I stopped singing. I couldn't sing. I didn't talk for two weeks and put my guitar up in the attic. I didn't cry, I didn't talk about it, I didn't do anything. I became the biggest freak in school, because I had a dad in prison. And then somehow, two years later, I ended up here."

There I ended my story, I sighed. I waited for his reaction. Was he scared of me? was he going to think I was a freak too? was he going to run and tell everybody? did I just make a mistake?

He did no of the above. He just gave me a sad smile and hugged me, he let me cry my last tears on his shoulder. And I did. "I'm sorry." He whispered, "everything will be okay."

"I haven't told anyone about this."

He let me go. "I cheated on my test that made me a part of Connect 3. There was another rich, spoiled guy that wanted to be in the band, but Hot Tunes just wanted three. They made us take a test, and I cheated to get the part. I needed the money to get my big sister to college without the rest of my family having to starve. That is why I always want to do so many shows and signings as possible, to earn my spot, and make up for what I did." Nate said out of the blue.

"Why did you tell me that?" I asked,

"I think its more fair if you tell me your biggest secret, I should tell you mine." he smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me." I smiled and hugged him.

"You just have to believe in yourself, and everything will be alright." He whispered.

I pulled back and kissed him friendly on the cheek. "Thank you for listening."

I looked out over the water, the sun was starting to fade, and it shimmered against the lake. for how long had we been here?

I looked into his eyes and he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. When he pulled away, I gaped.

He looked a little bit ashamed. His cheeks flushed, "I'm sorry."

I put my index finger over his mouth and smiled. "Don't be." I whispered before I leaned in and kissed him back.

* * *

****

Dun, dun, dun! iiih! Did you see that coming? Did you like it? What do you think if Ellie's secret? what do you think of Nate's secret? Did you like Shane's way to "say it back"? What do you think/want to happen between Caitlyn and Jason? tell me!

Oh, that's just suggestions on what you can tell me in the review:) I review for every story I read, why don't you review for mine?:) It will only take you a few seconds, but it will make my day!:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I was out of town and couldn't use the computer, plus, I re-painted my room, and that takes a while (But it looks great). Anyways, here comes a new chapter, a reaaally long chapter.. I just couldn't short it down and I wanted things to get started. Thank you everyone that reviewed, you are the best! Keep it coming! Yes, In this chapter what you all have been waiting for _will_ happen. Dun, dun, dun!**

__

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I changed so the Camp Fire Jam was two weeks away, instead of one. I needed time to pass. Also, I changed the earthquake to a thunderstorm, it is much easier to describe that way. Also, you shouldn't be inside when there is an earthquake, and I needed the campers inside. Hope that is okay, and just tell me if you don't like the changes.**

* * *

**Mitchie**

"Mitchie! Caitlyn! Wake up!" A happy voice said and I could hear feet jumping around in the cabin.

"Who are you and what have you done to Ellie?" Caitlyn said tiredly and rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know. I just woke up this morning and felt so,… awake." She giggled and kept running around looking for her clothes, she was still wearing her pajamas.

I lay back down again and closed my eyes, but quickly opened them again when I heard a boom. I looked around and saw Ellie on the floor. "Oww!"

"You okay?" I giggled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't see the wall. Lets go, sleepy heads." She said and ran out of the door, before she came back in again. "I probably should get dressed first." she giggled.

"So, Ellie. Why are you being so,... well, hyper today?" Caitlyn asked and gave me a wink.

"Oh, no reason." She smiled as she put in her contacts.

"Okay, we know that you are dating Nate!" I burst out.

"What? No, I'm not dating Nate, or I don't know. We just kissed."

"Doesn't that mean you are dating? He is not really a player kind of guy."

Ellie's smile faded "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I was just so lost in the moment, and it hang on to me untill,... well now."

"Oh, sorry. So do you _want_ to be together with him?" I asked.

She thought about it for a second, then smiled "Yes, of course I do. But maybe he doesn't want to be with me, he can have any girl he wants, why would he settle for _me_?"

"Why don't you just ask him how he feels?"

"I don't know, I cant just ask him, that would be weird and awkward. He probably just kissed me to make me feel better." She sighed and sat down on her bed.

"No, I bet he didn't." Caitlyn assured her and came over to her. "I think he really wanted to kiss you."

"Yeah, right. I had mascara smeared in my entire face, and looked just awful. He cant be attracted to that. Of course it was a mercy kiss. ah, man! How could I be so stupid!?"

"You are not stupid, you are _pretty_, no matter if you have make up on, smeared, or not at all. Besides he doesn't care about how you look. You have the most amazing personality, who wouldn't like you?" Caitlyn smiled. "Now, we really have to get ready if we wanna be in time for breakfast."

"I call the shower!" I said and ran into the bathroom, I closed the door behind me, turned on the water and stepped in, "Ahh! Coooold!"

****

Nate

I woke up by the sun. It was so annoying and almost impossible to block out. After a while I decided that it was time to get up. Jason was still sleeping in his bed, lightly snoring. I didn't notice that I had a smile plastered to my face until I saw myself in one of the wall mirrors.

I felt so glad, still there was something that ate me inside. Some questions that I didn't have the answer to, and I was to embarrassed to ask.

I walked into the bathroom where I could hear the water running from the shower. "Hey Shane. I need to talk to you." I said as I grabbed my toothbrush.

"You know when I was gone for so long yesterday.... I was with Ellie and..... I kissed her. I don't know what flew into me, I just really wanted to kiss her. She is so different from all the other girls and she really proved that she is not faking around me. But I don't know how she feels. I mean, we kissed, but maybe she kisses guys all the time and don't think it's a big deal. I don't know what to do, I just met her, but I just know her somehow."

When I had put toothpaste on the brush, I started brushing. "Would you please hurry up, I need the shower." I told him. He was awfully quiet this morning, usually he at least answered me.

As I looked myself in the mirror, I saw a hand reaching out of the shower and getting a towel, there was something different about the hand and arm. "Are you serious. Please don't tell me you painted your nails!"

No answer

"Shane? Hellooo!? Could you at least answer me when I talk to you!?" I asked and without thinking I opened the shower drapery.

"Ahh! _Nate!_" Ellie screamed and covered herself with the towel.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"What are you _doing_!?" her eyes were big with shock, and I guess mine were at least twice as big.

"Me? I live here. What are _you_ doing!?" I asked.

"Like that isn't obvious."

"No, I mean, what are you doing _here_: In our shower!"

"Our broke this morning. Mitchie and Caitlyn are already finished." Ellie answered, now calming down.

"Oh, okay." I mumbled,

"Hey, Nate?" She said in a sweet tone.

"Yes?"

"Could you turn around, please?" it wasn't until then I realized that I was staring at her and she tightened the towel around her so it almost looked like a strapless dress.

"Oh, right, sure, sorry." I rambled. My cheeks felt like they were burning up, could this get any worse!?

With that said, the door opened and Jason ran in; oh great. "Nate, hurry up! I gotta pee, I drank like a gallon of coke yesterday- wooh, Hey Ellie." He said when he saw her. he, too, looked very surprised.

There was an awkward silence, and we all looked at each other, one more red than the other. "Well... This is embarrassing. I think I'm gonna go." Jason excused himself.

He walked backwards and soon he was out of the door. "I better go too." I mumbled and started to walk out.

"Wait."

"What?" I asked and turned around.

"Did you really mean what you said? to 'Shane'."

"um, yeah." I said and looked down at my feet. "I'm sorry, I should have gone straight to you, instead of Shane."

"She doesn't."

I looked up "huh?"

"Ellie doesn't kiss guys all the time. And she do think it was a big deal." She smiled.

I felt my face shine up, "Well, so does Nate."

She stepped out of the shower, "You are not wearing a shirt." She stated. great, this was _so_ not the right day to only sleep in pajama-pants.

"Neither are you, but for the record, I didn't see anything."

"Shh. You are ruining the moment."

"What moment? This is hardly a moment." I laughed at the irony in this so called 'moment'.

"are you kidding, its a very special moment."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled before she took one step closer and kissed me on the cheek.

"But its weird, most people don't get together after just knowing each other for a week." I sighed

"We are not most people."

"But we just met, how is this going to work?" I asked.

"We'll just take it slow." She whispered.

I came closer and kissed her on the cheek too. Then I slowly moved towards her lips. Soon we found each other.

She was right, it _was_ a moment. A perfect one.

****

Jason

"Naaaw!" Caitlyn sighed with a smile.

"Shh! They will hear us." I whispered.

She pressed her ear against the door again, I followed her example.

"Can you hear anything?" I asked.

"no, can you?"

"No. Just a question. Why are we eavesdropping?"

"Because we are curious, but if someone asks, we are just being worried about our friends and want to make sure everything works out, okay?" she smiled.

"Okay. So, why was she in our shower anyway?"

"Our broke this morning, all the hot water was gone, so Shane said we could borrow yours."

"Oh, so you were in here while I was asleep?"

"yeah."

"oh."

"But don't worry. I won't tell anyone what you said. It was rather sweet actually."

oh no. "What did I say?"

"Na-ah, not telling." She teased.

"Caitlyn!"

"Shh! They will hear you!" She rested her ear against the door again. Just that second the door opened and we quickly jumped away from the it.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Caitlyn asked, I guess she was trying to sound casual.

"Eh, were you eavesdropping?" Nate asked.

"No, no. we were just,... you know were just, ,... Worried about our friends, did I get it right Caitlyn?." I stuttered.

"mhm, Yeah, Riiight." Ellie smirked.

"Smooth, Jason, real smooth." Caitlyn sighed.

****

Caitlyn

two weeks later...

"Shane, you are blocking the sun on my legs."

"I am?" He asked mischievously, then he stood up right in front of me. Now I was entirely covered in shade. "Is that better?"

"Shaane!"

"All right, sorry." He said and moved. It was a free day to practice for Camp Fire Jam. But the sun was shining and we all felt that we had practiced enough. Talk about heaven. We decided to spend the day at the dock and just soak in the sun. I was wearing my red bikini, with white flowers. Mitchie had her new striped bikini, and Ellie was wearing her white bikini with a small bird on the top.

"Girls are so crazy about sun and tans." he laughed.

Jason and Nate laughed at that, but us girls just twitched our mouths. "I mean, how can you just lay there and do nothing." Nate asked, where he sat next to us. "This is boring."

"Oh, maybe I can entertain you." Ellie smiled and walked over to him, sat down next to him and started kissing his cheek, then she moved over to his forehead, then she reached his lips where he kissed her back. "Better?"

"Much." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Ew, guys. There are people around, with eyes… and ears." Jason complained. word!

"Yeah, I thought you were going to take it slow?" I added.

"We are taking it slow." Nate answered.

We all laughed at that.

After ten minutes of trying to block the kissing sound out, I thought I was going to go insane.

"Gosh, its hot!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"You need to be cooled down?" Shane smiled and lifted her up bridal style.

"No! Shane, what are you doing!?" She yelled, "Caitlyn! Help me!"

I laughed and got up. "Jason, stop her!" Shane yelled and soon I was picked up too.

"No, Let me down!" I half laughed, half yelled.

"Get ready to be cooled down." Shane laughed, as they carried us towards the edge of the dock.

"Noo!" We both yelled, I could hear Nate and Ellie laughing behind us: Traitors!

"One, two, three!" Shane counted and soon I felt Jason throwing me. In my fall towards the water, I grabbed Jason's arm. Just a second later the water surrounded me, and just after that Jason followed.

"Aww! Caitlyn! Why did you do that?" He asked when he came up to the surface again. I just laughed.

Mitchie had been thrown into the water too, and she came over to us. "Gosh, and I can not believe I actually love you." She laughed, slash, yelled to Shane that was laughing his ass of up on the dock.

"Next!" He called, and turned around. He walked over to Nate and Ellie, picked her up and just like with us, he throw her into the water.

Just seconds later I saw Shane pushing Nate into the water. "Well, well, well. Look who is left standing." he laughed.

"Smart move, Shane. Nate's cast cant get wet." I said.

"Woopsie." he looked embarrassed. "Here, let me help you up." He offered Nate his hand.

Nate took it, "Thanks," He said as he pulled down. With a yelp Shane fell into the water. We all laughed, well, except for Shane.

"Sorry, dude. Now it looks like no one is left standing." Nate laughed.

Five minutes later, filled with playing and splashing we all came up on the dock again. I laid back down on my towel, next to Ellie and Mitchie.

"Wow, this wasn't so boring after all" Nate smiled.

Nope, it was better than ever.

****

Ellie

"How did it go?"

"It went well, they just put on a new cast and we were ready to go." Nate answered when he, Jason and Shane came back from the hospital. "Totally worth it."

"Good." I smiled and thought of the sight when Shane 'went for a swim.'

"Hello, campers!" Brown said before we had time to continue our conversation. "Welcome to camp fire jam! as Dee would say, lets hit it! first up is Tess Tyler and her group."

Tess actually sang very well and after her it was Nate, Shane and Jason's turn. Several people sang, both in groups and solo. I have to say that I liked Mitchie and Caitlyn's performance the best.

I wasn't in it, or in any performance, for that matter. I just wasn't ready. Even though I wasn't a part of the show, I enjoyed it, it was fun.

"Good job, good job." Brown came up on the stage, and everyone quieted down. "Now when everyone have performed," He started, he looked at me in a weird way when he said that, so I looked down, not meet his gaze.

"we'll crank up the music, and you can dance your buts off."

I looked around at the smiling faces, everyone except Shane was smiling: He was hiding his face in his hands. Probably because he thought his uncle was embarrassing.

The music started and we danced, yes, give Brown some credit, we actually danced our buts off (Not literally). When a slow song started, many came together and slow danced, two and two. But even more walked to the side of the dance floor, not having a partner.

Shane and Mitchie were already out on the floor, dancing close together, eyes closed. Shane was stroking Mitchie's waist, it looked so comfortable, it looked so relaxed. I smiled, they looked so cute together.

Someone touched my left shoulder, "May I?" Nate asked with a playful smile when I turned around.

"It's a lot of people here, wouldn't it make kind of a scene?"

"Nah, I don't care. We have to come out of the closet sometime, right?" He smiled.

"Well, then Mr. Jones. I'm all yours." I smiled and took his hand. He led me out onto the dancing floor and we started dancing.

Some girls wooed, some clapped their hands, some weren't _just_ as pleased.

But I didn't care, I didn't listen. Because I was with my Nate, having another perfect moment.

****

Caitlyn

"Not finding a dance partner, huh?" Jason asked when he came over and stood next to me.

"Nope."

"You want to dance? as friends of course."

I laughed, "No way!" Then I realized how it must have sounded in his ears, "I mean, I don't dance." I explained with a smile.

"Yes you do, we have been dancing all night."

I really wanted to say yes, but I couldn't. "Okay, I have never slow danced before, okay!?" I hissed.

"So, Its easy. I'll teach you. Please?" He gave me _that_ smile again.

"Fine." I said and grabbed his hand. "But remember, its at your own risk." I warned as we walked out on the dance floor and linked together.

"See, its going great." He smiled after a while. "Ow! yeah, that was my foot."

"I'm sorry! I am such a cluts." I sighed, how could I have agreed to this!?

"Its okay, you aren't heavy."

"I just don't understand these stupid steps."

"I know, you can stand on my feet and I'll lead you."

"Yes! Lets do that" I smiled and put my feet on his. This was actually fun! "Wow."

I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine. I felt warm inside.

we were just friends, right?

****

Shane

"You are so beautiful."

"You too." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you."

"I love you so much."

"More than anyone." I smiled.

"yeah. I love you more than anyone, too."

****

Nate

"See, this wasn't so horrible."

"No. But Nate? _Are_ we moving too fast?" She asked, moved back a bit, so I could look her in the eyes but we still kept moving in slow circles.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know, like Caitlyn said, we do kiss a _lot_. I just don't want our relationship to be based on kissing."

"But I like kissing you." I smirked. "What's wrong about that?"

"Nate, I'm being serious here, stop joking. I really want this to work out and I really like you. but I just don't want it to go _too_ fast."

"Honey, listen." Wow, I had never called her honey before, it just slipped out. "I know we have only known each other for about three weeks, but there is something different about you, about us. I feel like I know you better than any other girl and I like you more than any other girl, so what's wrong about that?."

"Nothing, its just that if we go too fast, we might fall." She sighed and I could see a single tear trickling down her cheek. I dried it with my thumb and smiled at her.

"Don't worry. We can take it slow if you want. You know what, to make you understand that I really mean what I say, we can hang out just like we use to, _but_ I wont kiss you until you say that it is okay. Then you see that we can have a relationship, even if one of us would lose their lips or get a really, really bad breath."

"Aww! You are so sweet. But are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'll do anything for you. I can live forever without sweet, strawberry kisses from you." I smirked.

"I can not believe it, you are so nice I just wan-- what!? My kisses taste like strawberry?"

"Mhm." I nodded, but I was lying. They tasted better than strawberries, much better. But I could resist it.

The music suddenly stopped, and Brown ran up on the stage with Dee. "Hello, everyone!" Dee called in a microphone.

Everyone stopped dancing and looked towards the stage. "We just watched the news and you all have to get into the mess hall. Hurry, but don't run. There is a storm coming this way."

With that said, everyone started screaming and running towards the mess hall, to get there first, to hide from the storm. I grabbed Ellie's hand and hurried with the others towards the Mess hall.

Brown ran in last and closed the doors and started counting campers, that's when I suddenly realized something that made my inside freeze to ice. I desperately looked around, but I couldn't find them. I was scared of the answer, but I had to ask anyway.

"Guys? Where are Shane and Mitchie?"

* * *

****

Dun, dun, dun? Oh, tell me what you think of this chapter. did you like it? hate it? What do you think of the romance? Please don't be too mean, I am having a writers block. so, please give me advice, ideas and what not. The next chapter will be up faster, you will get credit and you can feel proud when you ready your idea in print:)

Don't forget to review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sweeties! Finally I have a new chapter up for you! Im sorry for the long wait, but the writers block is still intact, plus, school have been killing me. Oh, I'll keep this short. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, put my story on alert and favorite, you are so awesome and seriously make my day. I get so happy every time I get a review, I almost jump around in happiness, (and when I get nice ones, I actually do!).**

**Enjoy!:)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I grabbed Ellie's hand and hurried with the others towards the Mess hall._

_Brown ran in last and closed the doors and started counting campers, that's when I suddenly realized something that made my inside freeze to ice. I desperately looked around, but I couldn't find them. I was scared of the answer, but I had to ask anyway._

_"Guys? Where are Shane and Mitchie?"_

---

**Nate**

"What are you talking about, I saw them dancing right next to us?" Ellie asked worriedly and looked around.

"They cant just be gone!" Caitlyn exclaimed, she looked out of the window to look for any sign of our friends. No, nothing!

"Where could they be? Did anyone see them?" I asked.

"Okay, campers. Now when everyone is settled in, we'll just wait out the storm. This is the strongest building in the entire camp, so we are safe here. Stay close to the walls, its safer there." Brown said, he didn't seem to notice that anyone was missing.

"You may not leave this building at any circumstances, except for visits to the bathroom, and you are only allowed to use the ones in this building. is that clear?" He said and pointed to the door where everyone knew the bathrooms were. "Okay, great."

**Caitlyn**

"Brown. We need to talk to you!" I said when the four left of us walked over to him. People sat and lay along the walls, under blankets and pillows Dee had given out, I sighed: If only we could be that clueless.

"What's up, Love?" He asked with his usual happy British tone. Although there was something different about it now. It didn't sound just as joyful.

"Shane and Mitchie are gone." I said in a quiet voice, so the other campers wouldn't hear me.

"I know."

"You do? Then why aren't you out looking for them?" Nate asked surprised.

"Because, first of all, we don't know where they are so there would be a suicide mission to go out there, they could be anywhere, even some place safe. If we start going around yelling someone is missing, not to mention a famous rock star, everyone would freak out."

"So you are just going to sit there and wait for them to come back?" I asked.

"Yeah. We will wait a couple of hours, and if they haven't showed up, we'll think of something."

"Are you serious!? Shane is your nephew for crying out loud! And you just sit there and do nothing!? You are the fucking camp director, you should be prepared for something like this!" Ellie cursed, In a low, but very sharp voice.

"I am sure they will show up sooner or later. Now guys, it is late, try to get some sleep."

We walked back to our corner and sat down under the blankets. "I can not believe him. That is not like him at all!" I complained.

"If we just knew where they went. Maybe Shane and Mitchie aren't in danger at all and we actually _are_ worrying about nothing." Ellie suggested, but it didn't sound like she believed her own words.

"How about this? We wait an hour, and if they aren't back by then, we talk to Brown again?" Nate suggested.

I was just about to agree, when a blonde, tall guy came over, I didn't know his name but I had seen him several times this year.

"Hey." He said in a quiet voice, "I heard what you were talking to Brown about, and I wanted to tell you that I saw Shane and Mitchie walk into the forest about half an hour before Brown and Dee announced the storm."

"Oh." I said, "Thank you for telling us. What's your name?" I asked.

"Ted." He said a bit shyly.

"Hi, Ted. It's nice to meet you." I said and smiled. "I'm Caitlyn."

"Hi, you too. So I better get going. My girlfriend is waiting, I didn't her tell what I was going to talk to you about."

"Thank you." Nate said when Ted walked away. "That was random."

"oh, you shut it, it was nice!" I giggled.

"So should we go tell Brown about this?" He asked

"I don't know. He probably wont go and look for them until its been a few hours." Ellie said, and I agreed with a nod.

"It was forty five minutes since they left, I think we've waited enough." Jason exclaimed, I surprised looked at him.... he just counted that 30 minutes plus 15 minutes were forty five minutes all by himself. wow! Just kidding.

We sat down under our blankets in one of the corners, so Brown didn't suspect that we were up to something. We had gotten two blankets: Ellie and Nate quickly grabbed one and now they were cuddled up together under it.

Jason and I sat down under the other one, and we all put our heads close together and spoke quietly to each other. "So now that we know, what do we do?" I asked.

"I think we have to go and look for them. They should have been back by now if they were all right." Ellie said, and we all looked at each other, like we had been thinking the same thing.

"So, we are going to sneak out into the storm?" Nate asked, and grabbed Ellie's hand.

I sighed. "Looks like it."

**Jason**

"So, what's the plan?"

"I don't know, somehow we have to get out of here without being seen." Nate mumbled.

"Well, like that wasn't obvious, Mr Smarty-pants." Caitlyn laughed.

"Shh! he will hear you." Ellie hushed. "So is there any other doors where we can get out, the front door is pretty stupid to use?"

A light bulb went of in my head. well, not a real light bulb of course, I don't have any in my head, that wold hurt, but: I got an idea. "There is a window by the stalls in the boys bathroom."

"No its not." Nate said.

"I promise! I've seen it tons of times."

"I think Jason is right." Caitlyn filled in.

"You've been in the boys bathroom?" I asked.

"No, but _you_ have. You are good at noticing stuff, remember?" She whispered so only I could hear it. I smiled, and felt my cheeks get warm.

"Okay, so lets go. If Caitlyn and I go there first, then you come after us, a few minutes later, maybe Brown wont notice." Ellie suggested.

"Okay." I said and the girls walked away.

"dude, what was that with Caitlyn? What did she say to you?" Nate asked curiously as soon as we were out of a hearing range from the girls.

"Nothing, Nothing." I shrugged, but I could feel my cheeks get even redder.

**Caitlyn**

"So _what_ is up with you and Jason!?" Ellie asked as soon as she closed the door to the boys bathroom. "Shh! Someone can hear you!" I looked in every stall before I answered, no one was there.

"I don't know. We are friends." I shrugged.

"Ha! and I am the queen of England, Miss Blushy."

I covered my cheeks with my hands. "Fine. I might feel _something_ for him, but I don't know. I mean, he is a rock star and I am a normal person, it wouldn't work." I sighed.

"So are Nate and I, well I am not normal normal, Im different, but I mean I am not a rock star, Do you see what Im talkin..." She rambled.

"Get to the point, please." I interrupted.

"Right, sorry. What I mean is that Nate is a normal person _and_ a rock star. You kind of get the whole package."

"But we are great friends, we've really 'connected', this month" She made air quotes with her fingers "or whatever you call it in crappy teen movies, and I don't want to ruin that by breaking up." I explained.

"But you haven't even started dating, how do you know you are going to break up!?" Ellie laughed.

"Ellie, Has any of your relationships stayed together? No. And how many of your previous relationships ended well?"

"But this could be differe…"

I interrupted her, "I know what you mean, but we are just friends and I want it that way. You are on of my best friends and I love you, but don't push it!" I said, with an edge in my voice, I really didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But if you want to talk, I am here, remember that, ok?" she smiled, obviously not getting offended. good.

"Yeah, always." A smile played on my lips, "So, now when we are already talking about love: has Nate said the L-word yet?"

Ellie laughed, "Please. We've only known each other for three weeks, and dated for two."

"So you don't want him to say i lov..." The door opened and I quickly shut my mouth.

"See, I told you there was a window here!" Jason smiled and pointed to the window behind us.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Nate apologized and sighing gave Jason five dollar.

Ellie just laughed at their betting, walked over to the window and opened it. As soon as that was done, cold wind blew over us, and rain came in on the floor. "come on guys, lets go!"

"you sure about this?" I asked, now hesitating a bit. Maybe Brown was right; maybe it was a suicide mission.

"Come on, its for Shane and Mitchie." Nate said and jumped out of the window after Ellie.

I sighed, he was right. This was way more important.

**Ellie**

Nate landed only seconds after me, the ground had become muddy and slippery. Rain was pouring down, and the wind was blowing my hair around. It was cold, but I didn't notice. As soon as everyone was safely out of the building, we ran to our cabins: grabbed our jackets, changed to more comfortable shoes (us girls) and each a flashlight.

We met up outside our cabin and then started running into the woods. It wasn't just as cold now, when we were wearing warmer clothes and we were running, but the wind and rain made it difficult to see very far.

"MITCHIE! SHANE!" We all called out but our voices died out in the wind. We moved around our flashlights searching for any sign of life.

I don't know for how long we searched, but considering the rain, wind, cold and darkness it felt like a very long time. "What are we going to do!?" I yelled to Nate who was walking next to me.

"I don't know, we have to find them."

"Yeah! We'll just keep looking."

I grabbed his hand, it was soft and comforting. It gave me a bit more strength to continue. My hair was soaked, and I felt the water going through my jacket. But I wasn't worried about myself right now.

What if we can't find them?

**Nate**

We had walked for what it felt like hours and I, just like my friends, were starting to lose hope. I tried to keep my new cast dry, but of course it didn't work, and soon it would be soaked, just like I was. "Maybe we should go back? what if they found their way back to camp and we are just looking for nothing?" Joason yelled over the storms scream.

"I think you are right." Ellie agreed just when I felt the cell phone in my pocket vibrate, I had totally forgot about it: how stupid can I get!?

I grabbed my phone and I had no trouble reading the short text message I just received.

_"Close to lake. Help. Mitchie is hurt. hurry._

_-Shane"_

I gasped when I was done. "Guys, Mitchie is hurt. They are close to the lake. Come on!" I yelled and started running in their direction, weirdly enough I somehow knew which way to go.

They didn't ask how I suddenly knew their whereabouts, after searching for about an hour. They just followed me. Within ten minutes of running we reached the lake. It would have gone faster if Ellie didn't keep falling down all the time.

Okay, I couldn't blame her, the ground was awfully muddy and you almost couldn't see anything because of the rain. Not to mention that she is the clumsiest person alive.

I didn't see Mitchie or Shane anywhere, and now the wind was staring to blow harder. "SHANE!! MITCHIE!!"

We searched the forest with our flashlights, but no result. I heard a distant voice, "NATE!!"

I looked around and moved my flashlight around, and there far away under a big tree to hide from the rain, I saw Shane and Mitchie. "Over there!" I yelled before we all hurried over to them.

"We've been looking everywhere for you! what happened?"

"We was going to run back to camp when it started raining, but we slipped on the mud and Mitchie hit her head, I didn't want her walking when she was hurt, but I think I twisted my ankle, so I cant carry her… Plus, I didn't know which direction to go." He blushed.

He sat on the ground, next to Mitchie and when I looked carefully, I saw that she had a big wound on her forehead and blood that trickled down her face.

Jason sat down next to her, "Mitchie, are you okay?"

"I'm dizzy,.. Yeah, very dizzy." She mumbled and she seemed to have trouble keeping her eyes opened.

"Well, we are going to help you. Nate knows which direction to go, and I will carry you back home, is that okay?" I felt my heart melt at Jason's words. But of course, _he_ had such a big heart.

"Yes, please"

Jason scooped Mitchie up in bridal style into his arms.

"You show the way, Sweets?" Ellie asked me.

"Of course, sugarloaf."

"Okay, could you _please_ wait with the sweet talk until we are out of the _storm_!?" Caitlyn complained.

Caitlyn helped Shane back up on his feet and when she saw him squinting in pain when he walked, she put his arm around her shoulders to support him. "Thanks" he smiled.

Suddenly the wind took a hard blow, and I heard a cracking noise

"Watch out!" Ellie screamed, and I turned around just in time to see a big tree crash on top of us...

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! A cliffie! I guess this is where the question "will they all come out of it alive, or will they lose someone during the journey?" will be answered. So please tell me what you think and what you want to happen in the next chapter. I really, really need to know, so I dont kill the wrong person, or maybe you dont want anyone to die?**

**Please, please, please, review. It will only take you a second, but it will make me so happy! Please? Pretty, please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I've got a new chapter up for you guys, sorry it is so late, but school is still killing me and my spirit, everything sucks right about now! Big, big, BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed, and gave me ideas (I tried to use them all, and if I couldn't, I did a compromise and took parts of the idea and added it into the story), you are so amazing. You all make my day. Seriously. I've never gotten 6 reviews for a chapter on this story before. So it's like a record, yay! Just hope I top it with this chapter, well, YOU top it (hint, hint) :)**

**Also! I have a beta reader now, isn't that great. She helps me with grammar, punctuation errors and such! Thank you MsNickj! Go check out her stories, they are GREAT!**

**So, with that said... Enjoy! (And don't forget to review!)**

* * *

**Ellie**

_I saw the tree falling, it all went in slow motion, but it all still happened so fast. I didn't know what to do. Just seconds before the tree hit the ground, I took a step forward and with all my strength, I pushed Nate away from me. In a split second I felt a great weight fall over me which made my legs fold over and push me to the ground. Yes, a great weight. It wasn't a good weight, like the one of Nate lying on top of me and kissing my lips and neck (AN: No, they haven't had sex yet). It was a scary weight, a suffocating weight, like the burden a secret or a lie caused in your chest._

_That's all I remember, except total darkness surrounding me._

**Nate**

I saw the tree falling, but it was like I was glued to the ground, there was nothing I could do. I got surprised when Ellie pushed me away, so I stumbled and fell backwards. I was a hundred percent sure that I would feel pain, but I didn't. I was sure that everything would become dark as soon the tree hit the ground. But it didn't.

I heard the loud thump the tree caused on the ground, but no pain came. I felt the raindrops washing over me, just like earlier, but no pain. That's when I realized what happened.

"No, no, Ellie, shit!" I said and got up from the ground. When I turned around, the first thing I saw was the huge tree. I gasped, what happened to my friends? I walked closer, and that's when I saw a head, with blonde hair. I got terrified when I saw that the entire body was completely still, and her right leg was stuck under the tree.

I ran over and sat down next to her. Nothing happened when I tried to shake her awake, so I started begging her "Ellie, wake up! Ellie, please." Tears fell down my cheeks. Hers had lost their rosy shine, and her lips were a shade of blue.

"Ellie, please, please, please. Wake up, don't leave me alone."

I heard a cough somewhere close to me, I quickly looked around to see where the sound came from. I saw two people crawling out from the branches at the top of the tree.

I resistant let go of Ellie's hand and hurried over there. It was Mitchie and Jason. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." Mitchie answered, "We were only hit by the branches."

"Good."

"How is Shane, where is he?" Mitchie asked worriedly.

I sighed, "I don't know."

**Mitchie**

As soon as Nate said that he didn't know, an alarm went of inside of me. I hurried around the tree, where Shane had been last. He couldn't be that far away. As soon as I came over to the other side, I saw him, next to Caitlyn, crushed by the tree. So pale and still.

"Shane!" I cried as I hurried over to him. He was cold, but I could feel his pulse.

I knew I was lucky, but it was all my fault that Shane and Caitlyn were stuck under that damn tree. The guilt was tearing me apart. "SHANE! SHANE! WAKE UP!" I cried until I felt Jason's comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Mitchie, its not going to help. We have to get them free and then back to camp." Nate said.

"Okay. So what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"I know!" Jason said. "We lift the tree, and Mitchie can pull them out."

"yeah right, and I don't suppose you have a forklift in your pocket?" Nate asked, ironically.

"No, but we only have to lift it a couple of inches, and they will be free, I promise, I've seen it on TV." Jason said again.

"Fine, lets try that."

"N,..Nate?" A voice asked, and I knew right away who it came from, but not where it came from. His eyes shone up "Ellie!" he exclaimed and ran over to the other side of the tree.

**Ellie**

"N,.. Nate?"

"Ellie!" Nate said, and I could hear his footsteps in the ground coming closer to me. "Honey? Are you okay?"

"I don't know, I can't move." I mumbled. "Are you all right? What happened? What is going on? How are the others?" I blurted out.

"We are fine, The tree didn't hit me, remember? Mitchie and Jason only got hit by the branches, so the impact wasn't that big." Nate answered and I could feel his soft, somewhat muddy, hands caressing my hair.

"What about Shane and Caitlyn?" I asked, horrified of the answer.

"Um, not so good. We were just going to get them free." Nate said. "But we will help you first."

"Am I stuck? I can't feel anything." I gaped and tried to sit up so I could get a look.

"You cant feel it?" Jason asked, "Your leg is stuck under it."

"WHAT!?" I was starting to freak out.

"Don't worry about that now, Jason and I are going to try and lift the tree, and Mitchie will help you get out. Okay?"

"Oh... okay. But you have to help Caitlyn and Shane first! Please, They are more important, they are worse!"

"No, Ellie, we are getting you out now."

"No, Nate. You _have_ to help them _first_! You can pull them out, then me."

"Ellie..." Mitchie tried.

"No, we are not arguing about this, I am not in pain, they are!"

"Fine."

Just breath, in and out, and you will be fine, Ellie. Keep smiling.

**Mitchie**

I got up with Nate and Jason, my head started spinning but I forced the nausea down. Nate and Jason were ready to lift, and they were just waiting for me to get ready to pull our friends out.

I sat down on the ground next to Shane, we were going to start with him. When I saw him up close like this, tears started to burn in my eyes. His face, so pale and still. So peaceful. All the pain he would feel, was all my fault. I grabbed his hands, and got ready.

"Okay, guys."

On the count of three they lifted the tree, it went up a few inches, and that was enough for me to pull out Shane. I had to struggle a bit, but eventually he was entirely free "Hurry." Nate said, I guessed his broken arm would hurt like hell right about now.

I quickly took a hold of Caitlyn's shoulders and dragged her out too. That's when I saw that blood had soaked through her jacket, "Oh my god!"

"What? What!" Jason asked

"She is bleeding!"

"Oh no!" Nate said. "Hurry Mitchie, I'm about to drop this thing."

"You can let go now, they are free." I answered as soon as I had dragged her out long enough. As they let go of the heavy tree, first I heard a thump, then a low, cracking sound. The second later it was followed by a ear piercing scream.

"No, Shit!" Nate cursed.

"What?"

"I think we just broke Ellie's leg."

**Ellie**

I had bitten my lip not to scream when they lifted the tree, the pain I didn't feel earlier flew through my entire body from my leg, the source. I didn't say anything, because if I opened my mouth, I would scream. And it was more important to get Shane and Caitlyn.

I heard them talking and soon I felt pressure falling on my leg again, but this time it was worse, much worse. I had never felt this pain in my entire life, _never_. As I heard the crack coming from my leg, I couldn't hold it in any longer, so I opened my mouth, and screamed louder than I thought I ever could.

A couple of seconds later Nate was by my side, "I am so, so sorry!"

"Mhmm" was all I could say through my clenched teeth.

"We are going to get you out."

"Are they out?" I asked, tears were flowing down my cheeks, I couldn't keep them back any longer.

"What?"

"_Are_ they out yet?" I repeated.

"Shane and Caitlyn?" Jason asked and I nodded.

"Yes, they are fine." Nate reassured me, "Can we help you now?"

I just nodded. When they lifted the tree and Mitchie helped me out, I felt like I was going to pass out from the pain. Seriously.

I took big breaths to calm down, it was finally over. I was still crying, but I did it silently, so they would think my tears were just raindrops.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked me.

"Yeah. Just don't drop a tree on me again."

"I'M SORRY!" Nate said.

"I know, I was just kidding."

"Honey, I so don't get you, how can you make jokes now?" Nate asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"I don't know. Can we go now, please?"

**Jason**

I bit my lip when I looked at Caitlyn, she looked to be in so much pain, but at least she wasn't awake to feel it. The tree must have cut her somehow. Just like Shane, she was extremely pale, if not paler.

It made me feel guilty to be okay. Except some scratches, bruises and a headache I was completely fine. It wasn't fair at all, when she was in such a bad shape, no, I don't mean that she is fat. Nate's voice broke into my thoughts, and woke me up from my daydreaming.

"So, how do we do this? Do you think you can take Shane?"

"Uh, yeah. sure." I mumbled and reached down to pick him up. He was heavier than Mitchie was, but it wasn't a surprise to me, he was a guy, after all.

Nate picked up Caitlyn, _my_ Caitlyn, my _Caitlyn_, my _best_ friend,... my _just_ best friend. I sighed. Nate winced in pain when he picked her up, but didn't complain.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it just hurts a bit, nothing compared to these guys." He said and we walked over to where Mitchie was helping Ellie back up on her feet, well, foot.

"Are you sure you are okay? I mean, you hit your head." Ellie asked, as she got support from Mitchie's shoulders.

"Yes, I am fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, lets go then. Sweetie, do you know the way?"

"Yes Honey," Nate answered. Yuck, love talk! "there is a path that leads us to the camp. We just have to find it."

"Okay."

**Nate**

We found the path pretty fast, but I was still worried about Caitlyn. What if we were too late. She had lost a big amount of blood, and she was very cold. I didn't know what to do to keep her warm, if we took off her jacket to look at the wound she would be even more wet, and cold. But if we didn't stop the bleeding, maybe she would bleed to death.

Ellie and Mitchie limped behind us, and I could see the pain in both of their faces. I felt so bad, why had I been fine, when they were in such pain? Well, I know. Because of Ellie, or maybe I should say thanks to Ellie.

I saw the lights ahead, coming from the Mess Hall, we were getting closer. I guess Brown found out about us sneaking out, oh, what do I care?

We finally reached the Mess Hall, and I sighed as we opened the door. Everyone stared at us, either gasped or gaped as we walked in, muddy, wet, injured and covered in blood.

"Somebody call an ambulance." I called out. Everyone started screaming and running around. Well, now we know what Brown meant about campers-gone-wild.

Speak of the devil, Brown was on his way over here, looking shocked beyond belief. "What happened? Didn't I tell you this was a suicide mission!?" he yelled at us.

"Brown, would you please shut up. Sorry about my language, but I have walked almost a mile with a broken leg, Nate has been carrying Caitlyn for just as long with a broken arm, Shane and Caitlyn just got crushed by a tree, so could you please wait with the lecture and call a fucking ambulance before Mitchie pass out!?" Ellie said, very quickly.

Browns eyes turned big and he hurried away to get a working phone in this thunderstorm, of course mine died back in the forest. I put Caitlyn down on the floor, I felt bad for doing so, but it was better than me dropping her, which I felt like I would do any second now.

Jason followed my example and put Shane down next to Caitlyn. Then I helped Ellie sit down, she didn't complain even though her face was reflecting a lot of pain, and Jason grabbed Mitchie just when she was about to fall.

"Now what do we do?" Ellie asked, "I was sick when we had health in school."

Brown came over again, "The paramedics will be here in about ten minutes. They told me to put pressure on Caitlyn's wound."

I unzipped her jacket and her entire t-shirt was covered in blood. "Oh my…."

Jason sat by her head and caressed her cheeks. "Don't worry, you will be fine, just fine." He whispered.

"Jase?" Her eyes fluttered open.

"Caitlyn! You're awake!"

"Yeah, barely." She said, "Wha...." She started but stopped and started coughing. We helped her sit up so she could breathe, and she covered her mouth with her right hand and coughed into it.

Seconds later her eyes closed shut and she passed out again, "Caitlyn!" Jason said as he caught her. I looked at her right palm in horror. It was covered in blood, not blood from her would, but from her mouth.

This was going to be the longest ten minutes of our lives....

* * *

**Dun dun dun! ooh, cliffie. And yes, for you who don't know: when you cough blood, it usually means internal bleeding, and that is not good. Sooo, please, please, please review. I mean, people put me on alert and favourite, but nothing means more than reviews. It's really great to know what people think. Most of you are writers, you know what its like:) (gosh, I can not believe I am begging for reviews, how pathetic)**

**Should Caitlyn die!?**

**So, what do you think... good, bad? better with a beta? Do you have any ideas or suggestions? anything?**

**Hugs!**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update! Cliff note version: I've been busy with life. I finished this chapter about a week ago, but my beta reader never sent it back to me, so I had to wait.

So, my friend Kacee (read her story, its great!) fixed it for me instead. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I absolutely love it! (Wow, Its almost like I am reviewing for my own story) haha.

Read and review! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Jason**

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Ellie yelped as Caitlyn fell.

I reached out, catching her head in my outstretched hands before it hit the floor.

"What do we do?" I asked frantically.

"Here," Nate said, grabbing a couple of blankets from the campers. He placed one gently over Caitlyn's body, so she wouldn't be cold, then pressed another one against her stomach.

"Nate, what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Trying to stop the bleeding," He replied, gritting his teeth.

He tossed me the last blanket, and it hit me in the face.

I blushed, rolled it into a ball, and placed it carefully under Caitlyns head.

"That's all we can do now," Nate murmured. "I don't know much about internal bleeding, except for what I've seen on TV."

I nodded.

__

Five minutes later...

It felt like a year had gone by, even though I knew it was only a couple of minutes.

I sighed, lost in my thoughts.

Everything had gone wrong.

This was suppose to be the best summer ever, but it was turning into the worst.

I brushed a stray hair from Caityln's cheek, but pulled away quickly.

It was damp and she was getting paler and colder by the second, even though she had blankets covering her.

I just wanted to hug her, to rub her back and arms so she would get warm again. I just wanted to hear her laugh, that sweet laugh that always escaped her lips when I tickled her; the one I couldn't get out of my head.

"What's wrong with Shane?" Mitchie asked worriedly. She knelt next to him and caressed his forehead lightly. "He isn't bleeding, but he wont wake up." Her voice was shaking, and on the edge of breaking.

"I don't know, but the ambulance will be here soon." Nate answered. "They'll know what's wrong with him. He will be fine, I promise," He assured her quietly.

I noticed that he looked down at the floor, instead of into her eyes. He wasn't sure of what he said.

"Shane, wake up. Please, baby," Mitchie whispered to him, but he was as pale and still as Caitlyn.

I hated not being able to help them. I hated just standing there, watching my friends lives fade away before me. It was torture.

I looked around at the campers that were silently watching us. They all had fear in their eyes, and some were crying freely.

We didn't want to move Caitlyn and Shane to a more secluded place, knowing we would risk more damage.

Ellie's breathing was laboured, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was staring down at her broken leg with regret. I knew she must be in so much pain: She had tried to touch it a few times earlier but always ended up wincing in agony.

I sighed.

Her eyes were squinted in pain, but she didn't complain once. That was typical Ellie, I guess.

Suddenly blue light started to flash in her face.

Oh no. What was happening to her?

She blinked dazedly and looked out the window.

I followed her gaze, and breathed a sigh of relief.

It wasn't her face flashing, it was the light from not one, but two ambulances.

They were finally here.

Just a couple of seconds later, four paramedics hurried inside with stretchers.

Brown rushed forward and told them about the tree falling on top of us. The paramedics listened intently and then hurried over to us.

They quickly put a oxygen mask over Caitlyn's mouth and nose, and moved her to the stretcher.

"We don't have time to do an evaluation now, but her state is critical," the dark haired lady told us before they hurried away with her to the ambulance.

The two paramedics that were still there tried to move Shane on to the second stretcher, "What is wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Mitchie replied worriedly. "He wont wake up. I was hoping you would tell us."

"Okay. We have to get him to the hospital fast to see what is wrong." The dark man said and they lifted him on the stretcher. Just then I could hear a small sound. I don't know what it sounded like, I hadn't heard anything like that before. It was a quiet sound, but still very powerful.

A shrill breath came from Shane's mouth, it scared me and apparently it scared everyone else too, because of the looks on their faces. The paramedics looked at each other and exchanged looks. "Punctured lung. We have to get him to the ambulance so they can go, we will come back to the rest of you in a minute." The dark haired man said as the other blonde guy put an oxygen mask over his face.

Just a second later they were out of the door.

**Nate**

Mitchie and Jason looked crushed when they went out with Shane and Caitlyn. Their eyes were so empty and innocent.

I was so worried. My friends lives were hanging on a thin thread, yet I was still here and unable to help.

I was completely fine, without a scratch. Well, almost.

That's when I realized the pain in my already broken arm. But I didn't say anything.

The dark man and the blonde paramedics hurried back into the mess hall with a stretcher. "Okay, they just left. Lets get you guys there too."

They started with Ellie. She bit her lip as they lifted her up on the stretcher, I saw that she was trying really hard not to scream. Instead there was just a muffled sound coming out of her mouth.

"Sorry. But we have to get you on it somehow." The blonde apologized.

"It's okay." She mumbled, but more tears were forming in her eyes.

"Come on. Can you walk?" The blonde man asked me, Jason and Mitchie. "It's faster if we don't have to go back and forth."

"Um, yeah. sure." We said and followed them to the ambulance.

It was still raining and the wind was whistling in the trees. But what did I care? So what if I got wet, its not like I wasn't soaked already.

They lifted Ellie into the back, and then helped Jason and Mitchie into the front seat with the blonde man. I got to sit in the back with Ellie.

The doors closed and the big car started to move. The dark man was putting an IV into her arm, and an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, just like they had done with Shane and Caitlyn.

The dark doctor started to examine Ellie's leg, to see if it was something urgent.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, and took her cold hand.

"I'm fin-ow!" She exclaimed and gave the dark man death glares. "I hate you!" She cried.

"Sorry, sorry." he chuckled. "I get that a lot."

"Are you sure you're OK?" I asked again, reaching out to stroke her forehead.

"Yeah. I'm not going to complain about this, it's nothing."

"Okay, but you can complain if you want to, it wont make you a bad person."

"I miss you." She mumbled after being quiet for a while.

"I'm right here." I said and patted her cheek with the hand I didn't have in hers.

"No, not that." She closed her eyes. "Do you remember what you told me? Not until I say it's okay. What if we pause and say its okay just this once?"

"Really?"

"Please, I am really scared, and I need something to know that everything will be okay. Nate, it is okay." She said and moved the oxygen mask away from her face.

"Its okay?"

"Its okay."

"Okay." I said, smiled and leaned forward until our lips met. My pulse raced; this kiss was different.

It felt like it meant more than the others, because this had a bigger meaning than 'I like you, you like me'. It was like the first time we kissed on the dock, or in the bathroom. So special, so unique. No words could describe it, it was just so… indescribable.

I need to learn some better adjectives.

When we drew apart, we both smiled. "Thank you." She mumbled, and I could see her eyes slowly closing shut. I sighed, maybe it was for the best if she was unconscious, then she wouldn't feel pain.

I hoped.

**Jason**

"Look into the light, and follow it, please.... no, not with your head, just try to move your eyes." A female doctor with a white coat said.

The light blinded me and hurt in my head, but I did as I was told.

"Mhm," She said and wrote something down on her chart. "You have a concussion. You must have hit your head, or actually you did." She said and started to clean the scratches I had gotten in my face.

"Don't worry. They aren't deep, they will heal by themselves. Its just this wound here," she said and touched my forehead, right above my left eyebrow, it made me wince. "I have to do a few stitches, but it will only be a small scar when its healed." She smiled, "So you can keep on rocking." and winked.

Like I cared if I got a scar or not. I just wanted to know if my friends were okay.

**Nate**

"Nathan Jones." The doctor I met this afternoon called out into the waiting room. Some people looked at me, and some even had the guts to take pictures with their camera phones. Couldn't they see that this was not a time for meet and greeting!?

I sighed and got up. "Yeah, but just say Nate."

"Okay, then, Nate. You are becoming a regular here. Lets get you patched up." He laughed. Wow, doctors had no humor at all.

"Are the others okay?"

"Um,... They went into surgery a couple of minutes ago, more I don't know."

__

Liar!

**Mitchie**

"So how did this happen? Why were you in the forest during a storm in the first place?" The female doctor that had helped Jason with the stitches asked as she patched me up and sew some of my wounds.

"Um..."

__

Flashback....

"Mitchie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

Shane grabbed my hand, and moved me away from the dance floor, towards the forest. "Look at the lake, isn't it beautiful?" I said, as the lake was shimmering against the sunset.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said and stroke my face with his fingers. Which made me blush.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell you anything, I just wanted to be alone with you… and to give you this." He said and pulled a blue box out of his pocket.

My heart stopped. What had gotten into him? "Are you proposing to me?" I asked, kind of shocked: I love him but we are way too young.

A chuckle escaped his lips, a sweet laugh that made me all warm inside. "No, don't worry. It's not a ring. Just open it." he smiled.

I took the box away from him and carefully opened it, I gasped. In the box, lay a simple but beautiful silver bracelet, with a heart locket, on one side there was an S, and on the other it was an M. I smiled. "Shane hearts Mitchie?"

"Yeah. I got it for you when we were in town today with Nate. And don't worry, it wasn't expensive, I know you don't like that."

I smiled, he really knew me. He knew that I didn't like it when he bought me expensive gifts, because it wasn't the money that made me love him. "So, why is this? What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, I just love you and wanted to buy you something pretty." he said and helped me put it on my left wrist: The side as my real heart.. "This way everyone knows that you are mine, and that I am not sharing with anyone, except for like with your mom and dad, but they don't love you in the same way as I love you, of course, that would be kind of gross, but you know what I mean…" He rambled and I giggled.

I could feel my smile getting bigger and my cheeks getting warmer as his soft fingers touched my skin. "Its beautiful, I love it, I love

The wind was blowing in my hair, but at the moment, I just thought it was romantic.

End flashback...

you_." I said, leaned in on my tip toes to kiss him._

"Um, we just went for a walk together, and couldn't find our way back to camp in the dark." I lied.

"Oh, how romantic." She smiled.

"Yeah." I sighed.

**Nate**

Jason and Mitchie slept next to each other in the uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room. They let us three go after they made sure that we were okay. We only had rest and eat painkillers on our description. They fixed my cast again, and because of the damage. I got guitar grounded a few more weeks. Plus physical therapy. _Great!_

The waiting room was completely empty and quiet, except for Jason's heavily breathing. I couldn't sleep, even though I was told to rest. I had been sitting here for two hours just waiting for some news.

It felt like time had stopped.

But just when I was about to drift into sleep I heard even footsteps. I looked up and saw a doctor coming towards us. It was one of the doctors who had taken Ellie out of the Ambulance and hurried away with her.

I nudged Mitchie and Jason awake, they stirred and looked up at the doctor. "Hello, I am Doctor Wilson. We just finished Eleanor's surgery and everything went well, it was a lot to fix, but she pulled through just fine. She just woke up, and I think she wants to see you."

I sighed in relief, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I felt 10 pounds lighter. "So what about Shane and Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked with her shaky voice.

Dr. Wilson looked down like he was trying to win some time. Then he sighed and looked at the three of us with a sad expression.

"I am afraid I have some bad news."

**

* * *

**

**Ta-da! What do you think? Do you hate it, love it, or just like it? :D**

**I need you to vote: Do you want Caitlyn and Shane to die or survive?**

**Your choice.**

**What do you want to see in the next chapters?**

**Don't forget to review! It takes two seconds for you, but it really makes my day !:D**

**Don't be lazy!**

**Hugs! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I've got another chapter for you guys. I actually like it, and that is mostly because Kacee looked at it and beta read before I posted:) Thank you! And thanks so much for the awesome reviews I've been getting! You rock!**

**Hope you like it! Don't forget to review. It is very important!**

**Happy holidays!**

* * *

**Nate**

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

I froze in fear.

"Wh-whats wrong? What happened?" Mitchie stuttered.

"Ms. Gellar has severe internal bleeding. She is still in surgery, but I just want you to know that the surgeons are doing the best that they can."

Jason let out a sigh of relief.

That wasn't bad news, it was good news. Well, kind of. Caitlyn would most likely be okay.

I let out a deep breath, and so did Mitchie; she must have understood what I just figured out.

"That was the bad news, right?"

"Actually, no."

Uh- oh.

I knew it.

"We noticed something when we brought Mr. Gray into surgery. His rib broke in the crash, and when the paramedics moved him, it was forced into his lung, puncturing it quite severely."

Was that even possible?

I held my breath while waiting for the doctor to continue.

Seriously, dramatic pauses are for soap operas - _not real_ life.

"So, there was some complications during the surgery. When we removed the rib to put it back in place, his heart stopped beating, because his lungs couldn't pump enough oxygen to it."

Mitchies eyes were twice as big as they should have been, and they were filled with tears. "Is he,... I mean, did he? is he still...?" She stuttered, trying to keep her voice strong.

"We managed to bring him back, but I'm sorry, he is on life support at the moment, and we still don't know if he will wake up. At the moment Shane's lungs are not working on their own." Dr. Wilson announced and it felt like someone had just stabbed me with a million knives.

I didn't react. I couldn't react.

Because it was not real; my friend was completely fine, just playing a stupid, mean joke on us.

It was not real, it couldn't be.

But just glancing at Dr. Wilson's expression told me that I was wrong.

"I cant do this! No, not now. No, not ever!" Mitchie exclaimed and started to hyperventilate. Jason helped her down into a chair.

"Slow breaths, slow breaths - I said slow." Jason soothed, trying to calm her down. "Its okay Mitchie, he will be fine."

"How can you know that?" She sobbed.

My heart ached for her, seeing her in so much pain.

"Now, we have to stay positive, there is still a chance that he will wake up." Dr. Wilson said, but he didn't sound very sure. "He is still unconscious, but do you want to see him?"

"Y-yeah." Mitchie said and took a big breath, to gather enough strength to get up.

"This way." He gestured with his hand.

**Mitchie**

"Actually, I would rather go see Ellie." Nate blurted out.

"Okay. It's down this corridor to the right."

"Thanks." Nate said to Dr. Wilson and walked away.

"Nate, aren't you coming with us?" Jason asked, sounding like a little child, so innocent.

"Um, no. Maybe later." Nate mumbled.

I took Jason's hand and we followed Dr. Wilson.

He showed us to a room, number 214, and opened the door. "You ready?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. He needs us." I said and walked in.

The second I lay eyes on Shane, I regretted my decision. It wasn't my Shane on that bed. It wasn't the happy guy I loved. This was a cold, pale and bruised guy hooked up with tubes and wires. Still, I loved this person just as much, because I know that my Shane was inside of him.

"Hey Shane." Jason mumbled, but I couldn't get out a single word.

My vision got blurred with tears, and I started to feel dizzy.

"I will leave you alone." Dr. Wilson said and left.

I sat down in a chair next to Shane and grabbed his hand. His cold, but still soft, hand. I let tears fall down my cheeks, because now I knew that it was real. This wasn't a joke or mistake. It was real.

"I'm so sorry, Shane. I don't know if you can hear me, but I really am sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen... This is all my fault!" I cried. "Please wake up."

**Jason**

I left the room, I couldn't stand just standing there and listening when Mitchie poured her heart out like that. It felt like I was eavesdropping, like I was intruding on something private.

I sighed: Shane had Mitchie, Nate had Ellie, but who did I have?

_Nobody_, the annoying voice in my head told me.

I flinched.

_That hurt, but it's not exactly true,_ I tried to convince myself.

_I have Caitlyn._

And then I sighed again, hating the fact that I was lying to myself.

Caitlyn and I are just friends.

_I looked unhappily at the ground._

_Just_ friends.

I peeked through the window to Shane's room. Mitchie was crying and patting his forehead; holding his hand, kissing his cheek and talking to him.

I was glad I couldn't see her face.

I knew that it would hurt too much.

**Nate**

After having to ask a few times, and even signing a few autographs, I found the right room, 176. I walked in and sighed. Ellie's eyes were closed, maybe she fell asleep again, blonde, now dry, somewhat curly locks was spread over her pillow.

I studied her from a distance. Her right leg was in a cast, and an IV was in her arm.

She wasn't as pale as earlier, and her cheeks had started to get its rosy colour back. Still, I had to know if it was just an illusion, if she was still cold. I didn't want to wake her up, so I carefully moved the tips of my fingers along her cheek: It was warm.

A smile played on my lips as I sat down in the chair next to her bed.

I sat and listened to the machine that picked up her pulse, I don't know what it is called, but I knew its purpose from watching a lotof TV over the years with Jason.

It was a smooth, even rhythm and I could feel myself relaxing.

Beep, beep, beep...

My thoughts wandered away, to Shane and Caitlyn. I couldn't see Shane, because it would make this all too real. And I was not ready to accept it yet. Although, I would have to, because it would be all over the news, sooner or later.

"N- Nate?" A familiar, shaky voice asked. My head shot up, and I could feel my face lighten up.

Ellie's eyes were half opened and she was looking at me. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, I just woke up" She propped herself up to see better. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, _I_ am fine. But what about _you_?" I asked, looking her in the eye. I didn't want her to lie, and say she was okay. I wanted her to tell me what was wrong and give up this whole strong character thing. I know she cares about her friends, and wants them to be okay, but she was hurt too. Why couldn't she just admit that?

"I'm fine. Just a bit groggy. I wonder how much pain killers I'm on right now; I feel pretty numb." She smiled.

I chuckled in response.

Ellie looked down at her feet, and sighed. She wiggled her toes, which was the only thing visible of her right foot, then she looked back at me. "Hey, we match!" She exclaimed. "That's cool! we both have blue colour layers on our casts!" She pointed at her feet, then my broken wrist.

"Yeah." I laughed. "How about that!?"

There was silent for a couple of minutes, which it usually wasn't when Ellie was around.

"I'm sorry for breaking your leg." I exclaimed.

She looked me with a surprised expression, "What?"

"I'm sorry I dropped the tree on your leg!"

To my surprise she started to giggle. That sweet laugh. Maybe she was high from the medicine. "Its okay, its not your fault. And the doctors said that it was broken in several places, so it was not just because you dropped it. I mean, its not good that its broken in more than one place, but you're off the hook."

"Oh, okay. so are you sure you are fine?" I prompted.

"Yes, honey."

"Okay, good." I stood up and my temper suddenly rose. "Why did you do that Ellie!? Why the hell did you push me out of the way?" I asked harshly. "You could have been killed!"

She looked like she had been slapped, and her cheeks turned red with anger. "So could you! Do you think I wanted you to die?"

"Do you think _I _want that for you!?"

"I'm not dying!" She called. "I'm fucking fine! So stop complaining!"

I sighed, what was I doing? She saved my life, and here I was, yelling at her. "I'm sorry. I was just so worried. I didn't mean to freak out like that."

"It's okay." She said and her cheeks went back to its original colour. "I understand, but I've been worse, and I didn't want anything to happen to you, so the choice was pretty simple." She explained.

"Just,.. just don't scare me like that again."

"I'll try not to," She smiled, then her expression suddenly turned serious.

"Nate, I heard the doctors talking when they thought I was asleep. What is going on: what is wrong with Shane?"

Oh no..

**Mitchie**

I looked around and saw that Jason was gone.

Where did he go?

I sighed, and turned back to face Shane. There was no sign of change, of life inside of him, except for the slow, machine-created breathing.

I put my palms on his chest to feel it, to feel his heart. My hands moved up and down with the even breathing, and I could feel his heart beating in pace with the beeping pulse machine.

If only _that_ was real, if he was breathing on his own, and maybe just taking a nap.

I stared down at my hand and noticed my bracelet, my beautiful bracelet. The S was flipped upwards, and the M down, towards Shane's heart.

I moved my right index finger up and down the heart with a sigh. This could not be real, it just couldn't.

This had to be like in the movies.

When I pinched myself, I would wake up from this nightmare, and everything would be all right.

I would wake up in Shane's arms, and I would kiss him, tell him I love him, and live happily ever after.

But I knew that this wasn't a fairy tale.

This was real.

I sighed, and looked around me to make sure that no one was listening, I looked out into the hallway too, but it was completely empty.

I got back down in my seat and pushed it closer to the bed. I grabbed Shane's hand and stroked my fingers across it. It wasn't cold, but it felt different somehow.

"Well, I guess I should say something and not just sit here." I quietly started. "Who knows, maybe you can hear me?"

I felt stupid, like I was talking to myself. But if it helped Shane, I would do it.

"There are so many things I would like to ask you, so many things I would like to say, that I _have to _say." I choked and felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Like the day it was raining and we stayed inside, do you remember that? When we were completely alone in my cabin and just talked, for real. I will miss that, I will miss you if you leave me. so stay with me, okay?"

I looked at my bracelet and touched the 'S'.

_Flashback..._

_"Shaane, its tickling! stop it." I giggled and tried to get out of his hold of me._

_"Well, that's the point!"_

_"Let goooo!" I yelled, and playfully smacked his chest to get free._

_Suddenly I was on top of him and looked into his eyes, those brown chocolate eyes. I moved closer until our mouths met, and I started kissing him._

_The rain smattered against the roof when we stopped to get some fresh air, and it suddenly turned completely quiet. I sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed._

_"Hey, What's wrong? Did I do something?" Shane asked, concerned. He sat up next to me and caressed my cheek with his fingers._

_"No, its not you. But what are we going to do when we leave?" I said out of the blue, I had been thinking about this for a long time, but didn't dare to tell anyone._

_"What?"_

_"Well, you know, we cant stay here forever. You have your fans, and concerts, and I am stuck with homework and senior year. How are we going to make that work? We barely made it work this year."_

_He sat quietly, like he was thinking about something. "We will make it work. We will talk over the phone, bill's on me. And I'll come visit often as possible."_

_"That sounds good, but, you will be in magazines, and so will I. Do you really want to start rumours?"_

_"I don't care."_

_"But we will be so far away from each other, and you will have fans around you all the time. What if you... you know... forget about me?" I choked out._

_"What? Are you insane? I wont forget about you, Mitch, I think about you all the time!" he said, sounding genuinely shocked._

_"But I mean...."_

_"No, No buts. I don't want to lose you, ever, do you understand?" He asked, and looked me in the eyes. I knew he was being serious._

_End Flashback..._

"Yes, I understand." I whispered. "I don't want to lose you either."

_Beep, beep, beep_

The machine sounded rhythmically and I sighed. No change.

This was the first time I had had a chance to _really_ look at my bracelet since I got it. And not until now, I realized that you could open the heart.

That was how I felt right now.

Like someone had opened my heart and squirted lemons into it.

Constant pain that wouldn't stop unless he woke up.

I looked at the inside of the heart, and saw that something was written there, in a small font. I squinted to see what it said and I smiled when I could read it.

_**"Even though we're far apart I love you dearly with all my heart."**_

The thing I feared, it was like he assured me that it wouldn't happen. Ever.

I felt like crying, but instead I started begging.

"Please. This is all my fault, and you wouldn't be here if it wasn't because of me. How can you leave me like that? If I just hadn't been such a cluts and made us fall, you wouldn't have sprained your ankle, and could have been faster and could have dodged the tree. I am so stupid! I don't deserve you. It should be me laying there, dying, instead of you!" I didn't realize it until I said that word: _dying_.

By saying that, it was like I finally understood what was going on. The feeling of losing Shane forever. It brought more tears to my eyes than ever before.

"Please, Shane, just wake up. Come back to me. Because _I_ love you with _all_ my heart! Every single bit of my heart belongs to _you_. O_nly_ you!"

I sighed, I knew it was useless. I looked down at my knees, and suddenly felt something move in my right hand. "Shane?"

I quickly looked up, and saw that his index finger was slowly moving. A smile appeared in my face, I could feel it.

"Shane, can you hear me!?" I asked and came closer to him.

The pulse machine started beeping faster. Was this because of me, because of my words? Had he heard me?

A quiet groan escaped his mouth. He seemed to be in pain. The beeping sound became faster and faster and suddenly it turned into a high pitched shrill.

I knew what that meant. It meant that his heart had stopped beating. But how was this possible,? He was on life support!

All the hope flew out of me in a second.

I quickly let go of his hand, and hurried out into the hallway. "Help, someone! Help me!"

_He was really dying!_

_But I couldn't face it._

_I refused to accept it._

_I would never move on..._

_

* * *

_

**So what just happened!? What do you think? I really want to know what you think about this story! It will only take two seconds for you, but it will make me really, really, really happy!**

**And since it's exactly a week until my birthday, I think you should review, even though you are too lazy to. That is only fair. Look at it as an early birthday present!**

**So: Is Shane dying? Do you want him to die, or no? What do you want to happen with Caitlyn? You decide! EVERY VOTE COUNTS!**

**Hugs!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Ive been busy and my computer fucked up so I couldnt post the chapter. but here it is. Hope you like it!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! really really nice!:D Keep them coming!**

**Enjoy! And dont forget to review!**

* * *

"Help! Someone help me!" I yelled frantically.

But no one was there to answer my plea.

"What do I do!?" I mumbled to myself as I looked anxiously around to find someone. I would give anything to see a doctor in a white coat right about now.

I gave Shane one hurried last glance through the window before sprinting as fast as I could to the reception.

"Hello? Please! Somebody help me!" I shouted, my voice breaking in desperation.

Where could everyone be?

No one was here to help me; to help Shane. He was dying; fading further from life with every second that went by.

Hot and angry tears built up in my eyes.

Why wasn't anyone here to help us?

I felt like the entire world had let me down; let _us_ down.

Shouldn't people be here? Even though its night, it doesn't mean that people don't get sick.

I spotted the big clock right above the empty reception desk.

4:23 am.

It had already been ten minutes.

The truth hit me hard. I winced, feeling winded.

It was too late.

I was too late.

I failed.

It was my fault.

All my fault.

I couldn't stand it, I couldn't have let this happen. I could not believe it.

I had to get away.

Run away: Hide.

Hide from everything; from the pain, the fear, the sorrow, the truth.

The painful truth that would haunt me, forever.

Even though it didn't feel like he had left me, I knew the truth. The only thing that was logical.

Shane was dead.

I sank down on my knees in the middle of the shiny polished floor and heard a howl filled with sorrow; a cry filled with more pain than I knew a person could bear without breaking.

It took me a while to understand that the horrible sound was coming from me.

I couldn't even feel it.

I couldn't feel _anything_ except for my sorrow.

I was numb.

Nothing could hurt me anymore; except for the truth.

So I knew what I'd do.

I'd lie, and hide.

It would never find me.

I ran and ran, away from Shane's room, away from the truth; but the pain seemed to find me wherever I went.

I didn't leave the hospital; I knew the media would be waiting for me right outside.

They couldn't know, not yet. They didn't need to know that I had killed my boyfriend, and the boy of so many girls' dreams.

I ran into the girl's bathroom and checked under every stall to make sure that I was alone.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and backed away:

My eyes were puffy and red. I looked pale and sweaty. I looked tired and sad. But it was nothing compared to what I felt inside.

I felt a big hole inside me, in my chest, right beneath my throat.

Was that were my soul exsisted?

I splashed some cold water in my face, and hoped I would wake up from this nightmare.

I didn't.

Tears fell down my cheeks; silent tears that soon turned into sobs. I couldn't calm down, no matter how much I tried.

I suddenly felt weak, and my legs started shaking. I had to sit down.

I slid down in the corner of the room and rested against the wall.

It was over, what we had been fighting for.

Everything was lost.

My Shane was gone.

Because of me.

How could I be so selfish? How could I leave him like that; all alone.

My eyelids got heavier and heavier, and for every tear I shed, they closed more and more.

"Mitchie, honey?" A familiar voice asked just as I closed my eyes and let the darkness surround me.

"S- Shane?" I asked and looked up, to see a smiling face looking down at me.

"Who else would it be?" He chuckled and helped me back up on my feet.

"You just touched me, does that mean you are real, I mean... alive?" I asked amazed.

"What do you think?" A pained expression filled his face.

I looked at his clothes, not the hospital gown I'd last seen him in, but the jeans and t-shirt he'd worn earlier today, at the bon fire jam, and later on in the forest.

My smile faded as I figured it out.

"It's a dream, isn't it?" I asked and looked down at my feet.

"Hey, its okay." he said and dried a tear from my cheek with his finger. "Don't cry."

"Of course I am going to cry, you are dead; I will never see you again!" I mumbled.

This dream felt weird and unusually real, even though I knew better; Shane is gone.

"Don't say that. You don't know that yet."

"W- What?"

"It's not really decided yet. And I _know_ that you don't believe that I am gone yet," He said.

"Yes, I do. I know that no one was there to save you, no one saved you: you are dead." I cried.

"Mitchie, listen to your heart, not your head. What does it tell you?"

"It's not saying anything; it's breaking."

"Mhm."

"I know that you are not real, but can I try something before I wake up?" I asked.

"Sure, what?"

I got closer to him and threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. It was a slow and dreading kiss. One I never wanted to end.

I rested my head against his chest and listened for a heart beat. There was nothing there. Only complete silence.

I knew it was just a dream; still it hurt so much when I had the truth right in front of me.

As I looked up, I caught my reflection in the restroom mirror, but there was only one reflection.

The young man standing next to me was like air in the mirror.

He didn't exist.

He was gone.

"Mitchie? Mitchie!" A far away voice said and I could already feel myself slipping away from Shane.

"I love you!" I called out before it was too late.

"With all my heart." He said, before he disappeared with the dream.

Someone was shaking me. "Mitchie!? Wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. I was at the exact same spot I had been a few seconds ago, but the one standing in front of me, wasn't my Shane, it was Jason.

"Jason?"

"Mitchie, Thank god I found you. What happened to you? You look awful." He asked and sat down next to me on the cold bathroom floor.

"I fell asleep." I sighed.

"No, I got that, but why are you here, you just disappeared?"

Oh no, I knew I would have to tell him this, sooner or later. I just didn't want to be the messenger. I choked.

"Sh-Sh-Shane." Was all I could say.

"Yeah, I know. I have some news." he said and patted my arm comfortingly.

I started to sob again, "You don't have to tell me, I already know. It's all my fault."

I buried my face in my hands and soon they were wet again.

"Mitchie, please don't cry, don't cry." He said and hugged me. "Shh, honey."

Now I knew; he really was gone. It felt like my heart broke into smaller pieces I ever thought it could and I thought that my stomach would explode.

I put one hand in front of my mouth, and quickly hurried into one of the stalls.

I just made it to the toilet before I threw up, almost choking on my own vomit.

Jason was at the door and came in to hold my hair out of the way. "Mitchie, I don't understand. What is wrong?"

"Shane, he is gone. I killed him. It's all my fault." I cried and sank back down on the floor after I flushed the toilet.

"What? No, that is not what I was going to tell you. Shane is not gone, he didn't die."

I gaped in amazement as warmth spread through my entire body. "He's alive?"

****

Nate

Ellie had been really mad when I told her about Caitlyn and Shane, so I had decided to give her some space to calm down.

I had gone to the cafeteria, but people started taking pictures of me, so I had to leave.

Just as I was about to go look for Jason, two doctors called my name and told me that they had some news.

I hurried into Ellie's room, as soon as the doctors let me go, to tell her.

She was watching TV and reading a magazine in her bed.

"Look, you're on the news," She said and motioned to the TV-screen.

On the TV, there was a woman talking and behind her was the hospital, this hospital, the one we were in.

__

"Will Connect 3 become connect 2? That is the question, we still haven't been allowed into the hospital but from what we have found out; things are not looking good. Apparently the stars were injured in a car accident, one more than the others...."

They showed some pictures of a wrecked car that I've never seen before.

Ellie turned off the TV and sighed. "Urgh, how can you stand it? They are just making up crap."

"You get used to it." I answered with a sigh and sat down on the bed by her feet; she winced in pain.

"Sorry!" I quickly jumped up.

"Its okay, I'm fine." She said.

Oh, man. Not this crap again! I couldn't take this discussion any more. "No, you are not fine. How are you, _really_?"

"Like I said, I'm fine." She mumbled and looked down on her feet again.

I put two fingers under her chin and tilted her head back up to meet my eyes. "Tell me the truth."

She blinked a few times and looked away. "I'm fine. Relax, okay?"

"Okay." Maybe this could help, I thought. "So, I just talked to the doctors, and they said that Caitlyn was okay. They stopped the bleeding, and she will wake up soon."

She didn't answer me. What was her problem?

"And Shane too, he woke up."

There was no need to tell her about the crashing before they stabilised him.

"So they are fine?"

"They are better than fine, if you mean what you call fine."

She looked confused. "What?"

"Yes, they will be just fine."

"Okay. Good." She said and let a big breath of relief.

"So how are you?" I asked again. Now that she didn't have to worry about being selfish anymore, she might tell me the truth.

She didn't answer, instead her lower lip started to tremble and tears filled her eyes. A sob escaped her lips and the tears she had fought so hard to keep in, fell down her cheeks.

"Honey, shhhh," I mumbled and lifted the covers so I could carefully climb in after I kicked off my shoes.

"We are not going to fit" She smiled through the tears.

"We'll just spoon or something." I mumbled in her ear.

I sat next to her again and hugged her. Tears fell on my shoulder; I could feel it through my t-shirt.

I rested back and laying my head on her pillow, and pulled her down with me. She rested her head on my chest and I held her tight.

"I- I'm not okay." She mumbled.

"Shh, it's okay. Just let it out." I whispered after she had been crying for a while.

It was like she let it all out, because I dont remember how long she was crying, but after a long time she slowly quietened, and fell asleep with her head on my chest.

****

Mitchie

"Shane is alive?" I asked again in amazement.

"Yes, he _almost_ died but I came in to tell you that Caitlyn was okay and found him there all alone, so I pressed the emergency button by his bed."

__

Emergency button! Why the hell didn't I think about that!? I'm such an idiot!

"And the doctors managed to stabilise him. Then, somehow, his heart started to beat on its own. Isn't it great!?" He continued, a bright smile shining in his face.

I couldn't say anything, I just reached forward and hugged him as hard as I could.

"Thank you." I whispered. "I have to see him."

"Let's go."

I ran towards Shane's room. I had to see him: now!

I hurried in, with Jason close behind me. Shane was propped up in his bed with pillows. He still had the oxygen thingy in his nose and some wires in his arms that went to some machines.

I smiled as I heard the safe and even beeping sound from the pulse slash heart rate machine.

"Shane!" I said and walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry I left you! I'm so sorry."

He pushed me away, and looked questioning at me, then to Jason.

"How did she get in here? Jason, didn't you tell security that no one was allowed in."

I gaped, was he _that_ mad at me. "Shane, please, let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain, just leave, please." He said. His voice had a hint of anger in it.

"But… But I love you!"

"That's what they all say." He said in an irritated voice. "They all love _The_ Shane Grey."

"But you know me better than to think that I don't mean it." I said getting closer to him again.

"What are you talking about? Okay, lets get this straight; Who the hell are you!?"

* * *

**Ta-da! What does this mean? did Shane lose his memory? what do you want to happen? what do you think will happen? Tell me!:)**

**Review, review, review! It will only take you a second.... I know you want to. and I really want you to!:)**

**Hugs!**


	11. Chapter 11

****

Hey! I know, I'm a liar that didn't update in like forever. But I have a life and that life is filled with idiotic exams. And that is a lot more important. I think you get the picture. Hope you like this chapter! Review and tell me what you think, okay? I want constructive criticism and lots of compliment. got it;)?

Thanks to Kacee for betaing. (gosh I love that word!)

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Mitchie

I gasped as Shane's words hit me like a slap across the face. I already felt the tears burning in my eyes. But I couldn't cry; I wouldn't cry. I was done crying now. There had to be some explanation to all this. It had to.

"What do you mean? You don't remember me?" I asked in a raspy whisper.

"No, I really don't. Could you please leave before I call security? I don't want to cause a scene." He said and his eyes were completely empty of emotion.

He wasn't mad at all, he really didn't recognize me.

"Uh... o-okay. I'll leave." I mumbled and turned to walk away. Somehow I was always the one walking away from him. I couldn't do it again: I wouldn't.

I quickly turned around to face him once again. "No! You know what, I am not leaving you. I'm not going to run away from you again. I might drive you crazy, but I'm not going anywhere. You did not survive so you could forget me. You know why? Because I love you, and I know that you love me too, deep down." I said as I walked closer to him and before he could say anything I leaned in and gave him a long and passionate kiss.

After a while he responded and kissed me back. I pulled back in surprise and saw that he had a huge smile on his lips.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Wow, I knew you loved me, Mitchie, but I didn't know you were that attached to me." He said in his normal voice, the one I remembered and loved so much.

It was like he had turned back to the real him in a second.

"You remember me?" I asked and looked back at Jason who was smiling like a little kid on Christmas. "What is going on?"

People falling out of comas and getting their memories back by a kiss only happened in movies, didn't it? Or was this another miracle?

"So, did you fall for it? What do you think of my acting skills?" He asked and smiled at me in amusement.

I gaped in shock "You were faking? Why did you do that, how could you do that to me?" I asked and slapped his arm, I could feel tears of both anger and happiness burn in my eyes.

So much on the not crying theory…

"Well, mostly because it was fun, plus I had to see if my acting skills were good enough. Because guess what? I got offered a part in a movie!"

"What!? Do you really think that was the best way to try your acting skills!?"

"Well, you are the one who knows me best in the entire world, and if you fell for it.... you know."

"So you never lost your memory? You remembered me all the time?" I asked.

"Yes, how could I ever forget about you?" He smiled.

"Oh you! I could just kill you!" I said with tears falling down my cheeks, but now it was tears of joy. "Oh, I love you!"

"And I love you too." He smiled and I leaned in to kiss him again. "Wow, did this turn into a cliché, or what?"

"What about me!? Did you like my acting skills!?" Jason asked excitedly behind us, "Come on, guys! Stop kissing, you are making me sick!" He complained and faked barfing sounds. "Guys! Seriously! stop it!"

* * *

**Shane**

_It's weird how quickly things can change, both for better and for worse. But somehow, when you are with the right people, things always manage to change from worse to better. Its like that night in the woods never happened, we all still remember it and couldn't be more grateful to be alive. But the only thing it changed for us was that it built a new and stronger friendship between us than I have ever felt in my entire life._

****

Two weeks later

"Can you believe it? We are leaving in three days! Three! that's like nothing!" Caitlyn said and took a bite of her sandwich. "I don't want to leave."

"Me neither, I don't want to leave everybody. And there are no birds like here in LA." Jason said with his entire mouth full with food.

Just then Nate and Ellie came in to the mess hall. She was riding piggy back, and they were both laughing.

"Hey guys. Late sleepers?" Jason asked with a smile and gave Caitlyn a meaning wink.

"Ha, ha very funny. Do you guys think anyone noticed? Brown on Connie?" Nate asked as he helped Ellie down.

"No, I think you are fine." Mitchie smiled, "Awww, you two are so sweet! You know that, right?" Caitlyn made a grossed out face.

The both sat down next to each other and smiled, "Yeah, aren't we adorable." They giggled sarcastically and Nate gave Ellie a peck on the cheek.

"Or disgusting." Caitlyn mumbled and she and Jason started laughing.

"funny." Mitchie said sarcastically. "But seriously guys, you have to hurry up. Class starts in five minutes, and you are late. Final jam practice, remember? Eat. Now."

Everyone were going to perform, but Ellie. So she was helping with the sets instead. Still, I could see in her face how much she really wanted to get up there when the others practiced.

Ellie and Nate exchanged looks with amused faces "Okay, mom." Ellie giggled and took a toast. "Um, yum!"

* * *

**Nate**

I approached her with a smile. She hadn't seen me yet, she was sitting with headphones with a paintbrush in her hand. She was almost done with the sign she was assigned to paint for tonight. "Boo!" I exclaimed and with a shriek yelp she flew into the air.

"Gosh, Nate, you scared me!"

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but you made me drop the pencil on my shirt." Ellie said and examined the damage on her white top.

"I'm sorry. But you know what?" I said and moved closer to her. "I'll buy you a new one. A better one."

"I don't want your money, you know that." She whispered, with her face close to mine. "I only want you."

"Well, then maybe we should wash the shirt before it gets permanent." I said seducively, and moved closer and put my hands on her hips.

"Maybe that would be for the best."

I started tugging at her shirt and pulled it up and over her head and revealed a black bra.

"What if someone sees us?" She breathed, but didn't seem very bothered about the fact.

"Don't worry, No one is around, and this is a secluded place, no one will see us." I assured her and moved my hand up her back.

At the same time she pulled in my T-shirt and I stretched my arms up, so she could take it off.

Her face was just inches from my face and her cool breath was like perfume. She moved her hands over my abdomen and slowly made her way to my arms.

After looking into my eyes for a second, she moved closer and started kissing my throat. Her lips made their way up my throat and to my cheek.

The feeling was outstanding and sent shivers down my spine. But wait what were we doing? This is crazy; we are at camp for god's sake. Oh, what the hell, like I care.

All I could think about now was her.

Ellie were just about to move her lips to my mouth and my hands had started going for her jeans button when someone cleared their throat from behind me. We both looked up and I turned around to see who was there.

"Brown! Oh my god!" Ellie said and quickly started looking for her shirt. When she found it, she quickly put it back on and she didn't even seem to notice that it was inside out and backwards.

"Hello campers. Taking a break already?" Brown said, his voice sounding sharp and angry.

"We were just,… Please don't tell anyone." I said, and cursed under my breath for doing this.

"No, I won't tell anyone. I shouldn't let you perform during final jam though." He said.

"NO! Please, Brown, don't do that to m... Him." Ellie exclaimed. "You don't know how hard he has worked for this and how much he _wants_ to perform. You don't know how ready he is." She said, but somehow it didn't sound like she was talking about me. What was she saying?

Brown looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds before he smiled. "Fine. As long as you don't do any of that here again."

"Promise, we wont."

Ellie looked at me with terrified and slightly blaming eyes when Brown walked away. "What did we just do?"

* * *

**Shane**

I sat on the dock in the silence and just letting the calmness take over me. I was all alone, feeling calmer than ever before. The sound of the small waves hitting against rocks was soothing. The birds in the treetops symphony like a lullaby.

There were sounds, still it was quiet. The low murmur of the forest was nothing like the screaming fans. It calmed me down. I only had to squint my eyes to protect them from the shining sun, not flashing cameras.

A part of me wanted to stay here forever. Live in this moment forever, never leave Camp Rock. I wanted to stay in this little bubble forever. Never leave it, never step my foot in the outside world again. Just me, Mitchie, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Ellie. Our little gang.

But the more dominant part, the part of me I had to obey to, knew I had to leave. In just a couple of days the peace would be over. Then I would be back in reality. Still, I wanted to go back, to sing on a big stage, ride limousines, and meet fans that worship us.

Wasn't there any way for me to combine these different lives, to combine the two different Shane's?

I must have drifted of, not that it surprised me. The only thing I was worried about was final jam. We had all worked so hard for this, and I didn't want to miss it for the world. It was almost dark when I opened my eyes, and the sun was already setting.

I wasn't alone.

Someone was next to me. Someone that made me smile.

"Hey, there." I mumbled.

"Hello, sleepyhead." Mitchie smiled and leaned in to kiss me. Her lips were soft against mine, and I felt tingles go from top till toe.

I sat up and rested my arm around her shoulders. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we have time. I need to talk to you..." She said and put one of her hands on my arm.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I was worried about... well, um…" She stuttered. I wondered why people just couldn't spit it out and say what they wanted.

"Yes?"

"Well, um..."

"Mitchie, honey. What's wrong?"

"The thing is..." She started again, but it seemed like she changed her mind. "Brown swapped our line up, so I am up first."

"O-okay. Was that all?"

"Uuhm,…Yeah."

"You know you can tell me anything. Right?" I asked, or stated actually.

"Yes. We have to go. We can't be late." She said and got up.

"O- uh-okay." I said and followed. Didn't she just say that we had time?

What is going on?

* * *

**Caitlyn**

I was working on setting up my keyboard when I heard Jason's soft voice behind me. "Hey, there. Need some help?"

I looked up and smiled at him and lifted the keyboard from the floor. Pain shot through my side and Jason grabbed the keyboard when I winced. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and rubbed the spot where my broken ribs were. "It just hurts a bit, but it will be fine in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, okay. I feel so bad for you. But I'll help you." He said and put the keyboard away behind him.

I hesitated, was this the time to tell him? Should I tell him? Was it worth it? We were all alone and no one would come in her for a while. Final jam didn't start until a couple of hours.

"When I met you, did you know that I didn't dare to go and say hi to you at first?" Jason asked with a laugh.

"No, why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't. So I started counted in my head, and when I came to six, I walked over to you. It's weird to think about that, now that we are friends and all. isn't it?" He laughed again.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, "Friends..." I mumbled. Why was he telling me this? Maybe he was just being weird again, it didn't make any sense.

I had to tell him how I felt, this was it. Now or never.

I opened my mouth to say it,

"Jason.."

"Did you.."

We said at the same time. "I'm sorry, you go first." I said with an embarrassed smile.

"No, you go."

"O-okay." I stuttered, "Jason, I have something to tell you and I don't know how you are going to react."

"Okay, shoot. What is it?"

"Well, lately I've been thinking,.. Well, actually feeling something." I started, but the feeling that this was not going well paralysed me. I felt my face get warmer, and I just couldn't get the words out. Even though I had pictured myself saying it several times.

My throat got dry and I couldn't get anything out. "I- I- I" I choked and wanted to kick myself for screwing this up. This was supposed to be our romantic moment, not tongue tied embarrassment.

"What?"

"Okay, I suck at this, so I'm just going to tell you. I like you, more than a friend. I think I might even be falling in love with you...."

* * *

**Ta-da! finally! Tell me what you think! please!**

**It will only take seconds, but it will make my day!**

**What is Mitchie trying to tell Shane, what will happen between Ellie and Nate, how will/should Jason react? Tell me what you think!**

**Hugs for now!:)**


End file.
